Loving Awakenings: Outtakes
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Outtakes from Loving Awakenings. Find out what happened behind the closed doors between Peter, Charlotte, Charlie, and Renee,or William, Catherine, Carlisle, and Esme. Might even be some Emmett, Rose, Garrett, and Kate. Rated MA
1. Chapter 1

CHARLIE'S POV

I watched the two beautiful women sitting to my left with a smile on my face while they talked. Of course, I've always loved Renee. From the moment I saw her, sitting across the courtyard at UW, I knew I wanted her. I still do. I've never felt like I've had enough of her, not her body or her soul. Of course the lately, we haven't done anything but fight. I had a feeling that would be changing now.

Renee smiled and blushed as she tucked a strand of Charlotte's hair behind her ear. Charlotte smiled and blushed as she leaned into Renee's hand. I looked over at Peter and saw him watching our wives with a soft smile on his face. I had never been attracted to a man before but honestly, there was something about him that made me tingle. Maybe it was his calming voice or maybe it was his soft pink lips. Almost like he could hear me thinking about him, he looked over at me. His smile widened and I felt my face flush.

"Excuse me," I said softly as I stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Ok," said Renee with a soft smile.

I quickly made my way to the men's room and leaned against the door for a moment. I needed to collect myself. I took a deep breath and went over to the sink and splashed some water on my face. I heard the bathroom door open and I knew it was Peter. I looked up into the mirror and saw him standing behind me. He had a smile on his face but worry in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said softly as I turned and faced him. "This is just new to me."

"Me too," he chuckled softly. He looked down at the floor for a moment before he looked back up at me. "I've never….."

"Me either," I whispered as I looked at the floor. "I'm not sure what to do."

"What do you want to do?" he asked. I looked over back up at him. "Tell me what you want, Charlie."

"I want you," I whispered. He smiled and his entire face lit up. It was beautiful. I took a couple steps towards him and reached up and stroked his cheek in my hand. "I ….Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," Peter barely whispered.

I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to his. Peter brought his hands up and grabbed the side of my face gently as he kissed me back.. I parted my lips and ran my tongue over his bottom lip, asking him to let me in. He sighed into my mouth and let my tongue in. I brought my other hand up and cupped the other side of his face. After few moments, we pulled away from each other just slightly.

"That was…" I whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered.

We heard someone outside of the bathroom so we stepped away from each other just before the doors opened and a man came in. Peter and I just nodded at him before we walked past him and out of the bathroom. It took every ounce of my control not to press him against the wall and kiss him again. We finally made it back to our table and sat down, a little closer than we were before.

"Is everything ok?" asked Renee with a smile as she looked from me to Peter.

"It's perfect," I said softly. I picked up her hand and brought it to my lips. "Let's get out of here."

"Ok," she said.

We paid our bill before we walked back out to the car. Charlotte and Renee climbed into the back seat while Peter and I climbed into the front. I started the car and looked over at Peter. He reached out and entwined his fingers with mine. I smiled as I mentally made the decision on where to go. I put the car into drive and headed to the closest hotel I could find. It didn't feel right for our first time together to be at the kid's house. I pulled up in front of the Hilton and turned off the car. I looked around at Peter, Charlotte, and Renee.

"Is this ok?" I asked.

"Yes," said Charlotte.

"It's perfect," said Renee. She and Charlotte were holding hands. They were so in love.

I climbed out of the car and made my way inside. I quickly rented us a room. I went back out to the car and drove around to the side. We parked and climbed out of the car. I looked back over at Peter and smiled.

"I'll be right back," I said as I handed him one of the room keys. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "I need to go get a few things."

"Ok," He said, smiling at me . "Hurry."

"I will," I said with a smile.

I climbed back into the car and headed to the closest drugstore I could find. I wasn't sure how far Peter and I would go tonight but I wanted to be prepared. Shit, I sound like a boy scout. I quickly bought the condoms and lube, ignoring the chuckle from the teenage boy behind the counter. I went back out to the car and headed back to the hotel.

I parked and quickly made my way to our room on the third floor. I unlocked the door and walked in. If I wasn't expecting it, I would have been shocked by what I saw. Renee and Charlotte were laying on the king size bed. They were still clothed but they were kissing and rubbing each others bodies. I looked over at Peter, who was sitting in one of the chairs watching them. I could see his bulging erection through his pants.

Renee and Charlotte stopped kissing and looked up at me. They smiled as they climbed off the bed. Renee went over to Peter and straddled his lap. She brought her lips down to his and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her and made their way down to her ass. Charlotte came over to me and grabbed the bag from my hands. She peeked inside and smiled.

"Aren't you considerate," she whispered as she placed the bag on the table. She bit her lip as she leaned into me. I brought my arms up and wrapped them around her. "Kiss me."

I leaned down and kissed her. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. She sighed and deepened our kiss as she plunged her tongue into my mouth. I reached down with both hands and grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I moved us over to the bed and laid her down. I moved my lips to her jaw. I kissed my way up to her ear.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered. "I can see why she loves you."

"You're beautiful, too," moaned Charlotte as I sucked on her earlobe. "I want you, Charlie. I want you to make love to me and make me yours."

I didn't say anything as I pulled her to her feet. I reached down and started unbuttoning her blouse. I pushed it off her shoulders and let it drop onto the floor. I looked over and saw Renee on Peter's lap still. Her shirt and bra were off as was his shirt. He caught my eye as he sucked on Renee's nipple. I could see the love in his eyes. I knew that I loved them both. I turned my attention back to Charlotte who had unbuttoned my shirt. I shrugged it off and slid my hand to the back of her skirt. I pulled the zipper down and let it drop to the floor at her bare feet. I took a second to look over her body.

"Beautiful," I murmured. "So beautiful."

Charlotte blushed slightly and undid my pants. She pushed them down along with my boxers. My erection sprang free and I heard Peter moan. I looked back over at him and saw Renee standing in front of him stripping of her skirt, leaving her in just her white thong. I loved her ass in a thong. I reached around and unclasped Charlotte's bra and let it drop onto the floor. I lifted her back up and laid her on the bed.

I slowly kissed my way down her neck to the breasts. I moved one hand to he right nipple while I swirled my tongue around her left. Her skin tasted sweet. I felt the bed shift and looked over to see Renee and Peter. He was hovering over her and kissing his way down her body like I was with Charlotte. I turned back to Charlotte and kissed my way down her stomach to the top of her lace panties. I slowly slid them down her legs and dropped them onto the floor with the rest of our clothes.

I looked up and smiled at her before I lowered my lips to her pussy. She moaned and leaned up on her elbows as she watched me. I couldn't help but moan. She tasted almost as good as Renee. I brought up one of my hand and pushed one of my fingers into her as I moved my lips to her clit. She moaned again and arched her back.

"Your tongue……so good," moaned Charlotte. I added another finger then another as she withered beneath me. "So……close."

"Cum for me, honey," I said. I thrust my fingers into her harder and harder.

"OH, FUCK," moaned Charlotte as she came.

I licked and sucked as much as I could from her before I leaned up and stuck my fingers in Renee's mouth. She moaned and sucked Charlotte's cum off my fingers. Peter leaned over and kissed me. I moaned and deepened the kiss. I could taste Renee all over his tongue. I pulled away slowly and saw Renee watching me with a smile on her face. She didn't say anything but I knew she was happy. She leaned up and pulled Peter's lips to hers. I reached over onto the table and grabbed a couple condoms. I tossed one to Peter before I ripped open the foil package and rolled the condom on. I leaned down and kissed Charlotte again as I placed my aching cock at her opening. I pulled away from her lips.

"I love you. I need you to know that at I do love you and I love Peter," I whispered.

"I love you, too," whispered Charlotte.

"I love you, too, Charlie," whispered Peter. I smiled at him. He smiled back and looked down at Renee. "I love you, too, Renee."

"And I love you," whispered Renee.

I leaned down and kissed Charlotte again as I pushed my cock into her. She was so warm, so tight. I slowly pulled out before I pushed back in. Charlotte wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me into her deeper. Renee leaned over and kisses Charlotte while Peter pushed into her. She moaned and pulled away.

"Harder," moaned Charlotte. "Fuck me harder, baby."

"God, you feel so fucking good," I moaned as I increased my pace. "So good."

I rolled us so that Charlotte was straddling me. She threw her head back as she started bouncing up and down my cock. I gripped her hips in my hands as I shifted my hips up to meet her. I could feel the tension building and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I moved one of my hands down to her clit and pinched it as I thrust upwards.

"CHARLIE," she screamed as her pussy clamped down on my cock. My eyes rolled back as I reached my own orgasm.

"CHARLOTTE," I groaned.

She leaned down and kissed me softly before she slid off of me. I pulled the condom off and tied it up and tossed it on the floor. Charlotte laid her head on my chest as we watched Peter and Renee come together, murmuring each others names. He kissed her before he pulled out of her and laid down next to me. He pulled his condom off and tied it before he tossed it onto the floor.

"How's this going to work?" I asked. Renee had her head on Peter's chest as he ran his fingers up and down her back. "I don't want this to be a fling. I…."

"I don't either," said Charlotte as she reached out and grabbed Renee's hand. "I can't …..I can't live without you again, Re. Or you, Charlie."

"We should move," said Peter as he grabbed my hand. I looked over at him. "Charlotte and I were planning to move to LA to be closer to Jasper."

"We can't leave Forks," said Renee. " It's in the middle of the school year. They wouldn't be able to find a replacement."

"We could move to Forks," said Charlotte. I looked down at her. "Jasper doesn't need us here. He had Bella, Edward, and Alice. I can move easily. So can Peter. It makes sense to me."

"Would you move in with us?" I asked.

"It you would let us," said Peter. I looked over at Renee. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I would like that. We would love that," I said softly.

"Me too," he whispered.

He leaned over and kissed me softly. I kissed him back for a moment. I kissed Renee and Charlotte before we drew the blankets up and fell asleep together. I finally understood what Bella meant when she said she felt complete with Edward, Jasper, and Alice.

* * *

**What do you think? The next outtake will be of Charlie/Peter and Renee/Charlotte. **


	2. Chapter 2

RENEE'S POV

I woke up thinking about the blond haired beauty laying next to me. I remember the day I realized I was in love with Charlotte. We were fifteen and it was a few days before Christmas. I'm not really sure that I didn't feel something more for her before then but it was that day that I realized I had feelings for her that went beyond friendship. We were sitting together on her bed. I couldn't help but notice how perky her breasts were getting. How luscious her lips were. I told myself I was being silly. For a year I denied how I felt about her. Then she kissed me. I knew I was in love with her.

Watching her and Charlie come together last night was the hottest, most erotic thing I have ever seen. Charlie has always been a passionate lover so I knew Charlotte was getting the best treatment. Of course, Peter was completely amazing. The man certainly knows his way around a woman's body. The way he used his hands, tongue, mouth, and cock. There really are no words to describe it.

I'll admit that watching Charlie and Peter kissing was a huge turn on, also. I never thought that watching two men like that would excite me but it did. Maybe it was because of who the two men were. I certainly never thought that my husband would be one of the two men kissing but he was.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt Charlotte kissing her way up my back. I smiled as I rolled and pulled Charlotte up to my lips and kissed her. She pushed her tongue into my mouth. I moaned and thrust my hips at her. She chuckled softly as she pulled her lips from mine. I looked around and saw that we were alone.

"Where are Charlie and Peter?" I whispered.

"They went to get us some breakfast," she whispered. "I still can't believe you are in my arms."

"Me either," I whispered. I slid my hand down the front of her body until I reached her breast "I love your breasts. They are so firm, so beautiful. They always were."

"I love your breasts," she moaned against my neck.

She slowly started kissing her way down my neck to my collarbone until she reached my hard nipples. She sucked my nipple into her mouth while her other hand slid up my thighs to my aching pussy. She ran her fingers along my slit and I moaned as I arched my back.

"You're so wet, Re," whispered Charlotte as she pulled away from my nipple. She looked at me as she brought her finger to her lips and slowly licked my juice off. "You still taste so fucking sweet. Do you want me to eat that pussy for you?"

"Yes," I panted softly. "Please."

"I love you, Re," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Char," I moaned as she lowered her lips onto me.

I had forgotten just how good it felt to have her face in between my legs. I propped myself up on my elbow as I moved one hand down and pulled her hair out of her face. Seeing her tongue working in and out of me nearly made me cum right there. Charlotte slid one of her hands down and slid a finger into me.

"Oh….fuck." I moaned as I threw my head back. "Your mouth is amazing, Baby."

"I can't believe how good you taste, Re," moaned Charlotte. "So fucking good."

All I could do was moan as she moved her lips to my clit. She sucked it into her mouth and added another finger into my pussy. I bucked my hips into her hands and mouth. I could feel my orgasm building in my toes. I needed to come so badly. Charlotte added yet another finger as she bit down on my clit.

"OH….."I moaned as I came hard. My entire body shook. "So……fucking……good."

Charlotte kissed her way up my body and kissed me hard. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and I moaned. I could taste myself on her tongue. She ground her hips into mine. I rolled us so that she was under me. I sat up and nestled myself between her beautiful legs. My girl was even more beautiful than ever.

I bit my lip before I leaned down and kissed her. I moved my lips to her jaw then to her neck. Her skin tasted like ice cream. It was sweet. I licked and kissed my way down her chest until I reached her nipples. I snaked my tongue out and swirled it around her right nipple. Charlotte moaned and arched her back. I sucked her nipple into my mouth. I pulled and pinched it with my teeth while I rolled her left nipple with my fingers.

I released her nipples and slowly kissed my way down her stomach. I licked and sucked on her navel causing her to moan again and thrust her hips at me. I chuckled inwardly at the way her body responded to me. I kissed my way from her navel to the top of her pussy. I could see how wet she was for me. I could smell her arousal. I leaned down and inhaled deeply. My girl smelled almost as good I knew she would taste.

I looked up and smiled at her before I placed a kiss on her wet lips. Charlotte pushed her hips up into my face. I chuckled and pushed them into the bed. I parted her lips with my tongue and started licking my girl's sweet pussy. She tasted better than I remember.

"FUCK!" she screamed as she withered under me.

I pressed her legs down and continued to lick and suck at her. I slipped my finger into her pussy and rubbed the inside of her walls. I moved my mouth to her clit and sucked and nibbled in it while I added another finger. She was so tight around my fingers. I could only imagine how good it felt for Charlie to have his cock buried deep inside of her. I thrust me fingers in and out of her quickly. I wanted my girl to cum for me.

"So…..close…."She moaned as she tried to move her hips.

"Cum for me, Char, baby," I said as I thrust my a third finger into her.

She arched her back and shook a she came mumbling my name. I licked and sucked my girl dry before I kissed my way up her body and captured her lips in mine. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and ground my hips to hers. My pussy was rubbing against hers and I could tell I was getting close.

Charlotte rolled us so that I was on my back. She straddled my waist and kissed me again as she ground herself into me. I reached behind her and grabbed her ass, bringing her even closer. We were both panting as we murmured each others names under our breathes. We came together a few minutes later. Charlotte rolled so that she was laying with her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again.

The door to the hotel room opened and we both looked over to see Charlie and Peter coming in. Peter had a carrier with four cups of coffee in his right hand. Charlie had a bag of bagels in his right hand. Their left hands were clasped together. Fucking beautiful. They both smirked when they saw us laying in each others arms.

"Have some fun while we were gone?" asked Peter with a smile. I looked over at Charlotte and smirked.

"Oh yeah," chuckled me and Charlotte.

* * *

**Hope you enjoped Renee and Charlotte. I wonder what took Charlie and Peter so long to get breakfast;)**


	3. Chapter 3

PETER'S POV

Waking up the next morning with more than Charlotte's arms around me was something I wasn't use to. I didn't mind it but I just wasn't used to it. I looked over at the two people laying next to me. Renee was easily one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. I had know of Charlotte's relationship with her from the beginning. Part of me had always been a little jealous of the woman who held that part of my wife's heart. I get it now. After getting to know her, and not just physically but intellectually as well, I understood why Charlotte loved her. She was amazing.

Then there is Charlie. I had never met a man that I was pulled to like I was him. I'm man enough to admit that I've been attracted to men before. Just looked, never touched much less kissed. But the moment his lips were on mine, I felt my cock get hard and my entire body tingle with anticipation. I wanted him. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted to touch him. I had never wanted someone the way I wanted him but I was worried about pushing him. I knew this was just as new to him as it was to me.

"Hey," whispered Charlie. I looked over and saw him watching me. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I was thinking I should go get us some breakfast."

"I'll go with you," he whispered.

I just nodded as we climbed out of the bed. I couldn't help but notice his body. He was toned and fit. He had a nice ass and well defined abs. I knew from last night that his cock was nothing to frown about, either. He turned and smiled when he caught me staring at him. I blushed as I reached down and pulled on my clothes from last night. I followed Charlie out of the room and headed down to the car. He started the car and pulled out of the lot but instead of driving to a coffee shop, he pulled the car into the parking lot of a park. He cut the engine and looked back over at me.

"Take a walk with me," he said.

"Ok," I said.

We climbed out of the car and headed out onto the trail. We didn't say anything for a few minutes as we walked along the nature trail. It was a beautiful morning in LA. The sun was out but it wasn't hot or cold. Charlie reached out and grabbed my hand. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Peter, what you want to happen with us?" he asked.

"I want whatever you are comfortable with," I said softly. Charlie smiled softly.

"I want everything with you," he said. "If the four of us are going to be involved, I think you and I need to take that chance but I'm nervous."

"Me too," I said softly. "This is new to me."

"I meant what I said last night," said Charlie as we stopped. He turned and looked at me. "I love you. I love Charlotte. I want us to work."

"I love you too, Charlie," I said softly. I reached up and stroked his cheek. "For the first time in my life, I feel like I'm….."

"Complete?" asked Charlie.

"Exactly," I said. "I love my wife, Charlie, but I've always been a little jealous of Renee. She holds a part of Charlotte's heart that I will never have. I get it now. I get what she was missing all those years. I get that feeling with you and Renee, Charlie."

"I get that with you, too," whispered Charlie.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. Charlie moaned into my mouth and I will be honest, it was a huge turn on. I ran my hands down his back until I reached the bottom of his shirt. I slipped my hands up his shirt and ran my hands over his chest.

Charlie pulled his lips from mine and grabbed my hands. He smiled as he pulled me into a secluded area of the park. The trees blocked the view from the path and I knew this was the moment that would change both of our lives.

Charlie leaned in and pressed his lips against mine again. He slid his hands up my arms until he reached the top of my shirt. His lips never left mine as he unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders. He moved his lips from mine and traveled down my neck to my collar bone. Every nerve in my body was on fire with the passion and pure lust that was driving us right now.

Charlie kissed and sucked his way down my chest to my nipples. He sucked on my nipples and I moved my hands into his hair. He brought his hands up and gripped my hips as he fell to his knees in front of me. My breath caught in my throat as he looked up at me and reached for the buttons on my pants. He slowly popped the button and lowered my zipper. He kept his eyes on mine as he lowered my pants and boxers. My hard cock sprang out. Charlie looked down and slowly brought his hand up. As soon as he wrapped his hand around my cock, I felt myself shudder. His hand felt amazing. Charlie pumped my cock in his hand a few times. I couldn't help but thrust my hips at him. Charlie leaned in and licked the tip of my cock.

"Fuck," I moaned as my eyes rolled back. "More……please."

"Oh god," moaned Charlie before he ran his tongue on the underside of my shaft.

He opened his mouth and sucked my cock into his mouth. His mouth felt fucking amazing wrapped around my cock. I threw my head back slightly as he moved his mouth along my cock. For a man who had never sucked a cock before, he was amazing. He moved one of his hands up to my balls and gently pulled them into his hands. He massaged them as he slid my cock in and out of this throat. I could feel my orgasm building in my gut.

"Fuck," I moaned. "Charlie…..move….gonna cum."

Charlie just sucked on my cock harder as he relaxed his throat and took me all the way into his mouth. I groaned as I shot my cum into his mouth. Charlie swallowed all of it and licked my cock clean before he stood up, pulling up my boxers and pants, and kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue. It was amazing.

I moved my lips down to Charlie's neck as I pulled at the buttons on his shirt. I slid his shirt off his showers and kissed my way down his chest. His skin tasted sweet. I spent several minutes teasing his nipples with my tongue and teeth. Charlie let out several moans. I kissed my way down his chest and stomach as I fell to my knees in front of him. I looked up at him as I reached for the button on his pants. Charlie bit his lip as I pulled his pants and boxers down to his feet. I looked down at his cock. It was even more magnificent than I thought it was.

I grabbed his cock into my hands and heard him take a deep breath. I snaked out my tongue and licked up the pool of pre-cum that had gathered on his tip. He tasted even better than he looked. I slowly licked from the tip of his cock to the base and back up before I opened my mouth and took him in. Charlie moved one of his hands to the back of my head. I slid his cock out of my mouth and back in. I couldn't believe how amazing his cock felt in my mouth not to mention the taste.

I reached around and grabbed his ass as I started bobbing my head on his cock. I could feel Charlie thrusting his hips lightly as he thrust his cock into my mouth. I could feel Charlie starting to tense up. He clenched his ass as I relaxed my throat as much as I could. He thrust once more into my mouth as he shot off his load. I swallowed it all and licked his cock clean as he had done for me. His cum tasted salty yet sweet at the same time. I stood up and kissed him as I pulled his boxers and pants back up.

"That was amazing," he whispered. "Thank you."

"Thank you," I chuckled. "I never thought…..I never thought I could feel that way with a man but fuck, Charlie, your cock is amazing."

"So is yours," smirked Charlie. He kissed me once more. "We had better go get that coffee before the girls wonder where we are."

"I bet they are keeping each other busy," I chuckled as I put my shirt back on.

"I'm sure," laughed Charlie.

Charlie put his shirt back on. Once we were both dressed, we held hands as we made our way back to the car. We headed to the closest Starbucks we could find and got us all some coffee and bagels. We drove back to the hotel and held hands as we made our way back up to our room. We walked in and smirked when we saw Renee and Charlotte in each others arms.

"Have some fun while we were gone?" I asked with a smile. Renee and Charlotte smirked as they looked at each other.

"Oh yeah," they said together.

"Why is your shirt dirty, Charlie?" asked Renee with a smirk on her face.

"Let's just say that Peter and I got closer while we were out," chuckled Charlie.

* * *

**How was Charlie and Peter's first time doing anything beyond kissing? I know they did't go for it all but a) they are going to take it one step at a time and b) they aren't going to get down and dirty in a park:) Who should be next?**


	4. Chapter 4

CHARLOTTE'S POV

"Why is your shirt dirty, Charlie?" asked Renee with a smirk on her face.

"Let's just say that Peter and I got closer while we were out," chuckled Charlie.

"So it would seem," I chuckled. "What'd you get us?"

"Some coffee and bagels," said Peter. He and Charlie came over and sat down on the bed with us.

"Smells good," murmured Renee before she took a drink of her coffee. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Peter. He leaned over and kissed her.

"So I guess we need to get back to the kids house, don't we?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," said Charlie. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. "I don't want to though. I would love nothing more than to stay here with you all but they will worry if we don't get back."

"I know," I whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I just like living in our little bubble."

"How do we tell the kids?" asked Renee. I could see the fear written all over her face.

"They should understand," said Charlie. "Besides, this is our decision and our lives."

"Charlie's right," I said as I crawled off the bed and stood up. "These are our lives. We love each other and we can't let them tell us we are wrong when they are doing the same thing. Now, let's get going."

"Ok," said Renee. She stood up and wrapped her arms around me. "Let's go."

Charlie and Peter agreed. Renee and I threw our clothes on from the night before and followed them down to the car. We loaded into the backseat while they climbed into the front. I watched them as Charlie drove us back to the kid's house. It was clear that Charlie and Peter loved each other. I had never really seen Peter this comfortable with another man before. It was sweet to watch them as they smile and blushed at each other as they made small talk. I knew they were holding hands just as Renee and I were in the back. I looked over at Renee and smiled. She was thinking the same thing about Charlie. I could tell.

I was glad that Peter and Charlie were so comfortable with each other. I always felt a little guilty about loving Renee. Peter said he understood but I couldn't help how I felt. He was a wonderful man but Renee was my first love. She would always have a special place in my heart. She would always be my girl. I knew after this morning that I would always be her girl.

Charlie pulled the car up in front of the house. We all took a deep breath and made our way inside. The kids must have still been in bed because it was quiet. The four of us slowly made our way upstairs to the guest rooms. Peter and I went into ours while Charlie and Renee went into their room.

Peter and I grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"So what did you and Charlie do this morning?" I asked as we stepped under the water. Peter chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What do you think we did?" He asked.

"Did you fuck?" I asked as I swatted his ass.

"No," he said. "We are taking it one step at a time."

"Did you suck his cock?" I asked as I turned around and faced him. He smiled and blushed. "You did, didn't you?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "It was amazing and I will admit it, he tasted fucking awesome."

"I can't wait to see you do that to him," I whispered. "Did he return the favor?"

"Babe, he did it first," chuckled Peter. My mouth fell open. "I know. He seems so mild mannered but I think he's quite the aggressor."

"So it would seem," I chuckled.

"So you and Rene?" he asked as he washed my hair.

"Yeah," I said softly. "It felt nice to be with her again. I didn't realize how much I missed her."

"I know," he whispered.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked. "That will never change just because of Charlie and Renee. You will always be mine."

"I know, Honey," whispered Peter. "I love you, too. It's just now with Charlie and Rene, I feel complete. I feel like this is who were meant to be with. The four of us forever."

"I like that," I whispered.

I kissed him before we finished showering. We dried off and went back into our room. I pulled on a cotton dress while Peter slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. We held hands as we made our way downstairs to the living room. I really expected to see the kids in the living room but Charlie and Renee were the only ones there.

I let go Peter's hand and went over and sat next to Charlie. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me softly. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Charlie moaned and pulled me so that I was straddling his lap. He slipped his hands under my dress and cupped my ass. I ground myself on him. I could feel my pussy getting wet and I desperately needed him.

Charlie growled into my mouth and pulled my ass closer to him. I could feel his erection through the thin fabric of his pants. I pulled away from him and slipped to the floor. I quickly undid his pants and pulled out his cock. I licked my lips before I looked up at him and smirked.

I snaked out my tongue and curled it around the head of his cock. Charlie moaned and thrust his hips up at me. I opened my mouth and engulfed him completely. That was saying something because Charlie was not a small man. The man had a large cock. I heard Peter moan and peeked through my lashes to see Renee bobbing her head up and down on his cock just like I was Charlie's. So fucking hot to watch!

I turned my attention back to Charlie's amazing cock. Peter was right. It did taste amazing. I relaxed my throat and took him deep. He moaned again and pulled me off his cock. I looked up at him confused.

"I need to be in you now," he demanded. I smiled as I stood up as and slipped my panties off. I climbed into his lap and slid down slowly on his cock. "Oh, fuck. You feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock."

"Oh, mother of God," growled Peter. Charlie and I looked over to see Renee slid down on his cock. He had his hands under her skirt and I knew he was gripping her ass. "So fucking tight."

I turned back to Charlie and started lifting my hips up and down his cock. I could feel all of him as he lifted his hips to meet mine. I leaned down and buried my head in his neck as he pumped his cock into me harder. I felt Charlie turn his head and press his lips to the side of my neck and make his way down to collarbone.

His hands tightened on my ass and he lifted me up and down his cock. I could barely keep the moans and screams from erupting out of me. I could feel my orgasm building in my stomach so I turned and pressed my lips to Charlie's as my body shook against him. His hands gripped my ass tighter as he thrust once more into me before he came.

I heard a soft gasp and we all snapped our heads up. Bella and Jasper were standing at the bottom of the stairs with their mouths hanging open. I couldn't move. I didn't know what to say or do. They looked at each other before they walked past us and into the kitchen. I looked over at Peter and Renee. They had the same panicked looks that I know Charlie and I had.

"What…" trailed off Renee. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," muttered Peter. "I didn't want them to find out about us like this."

"I think it's a little too late for that," I whispered. He chuckled softly.

"I guess we should go in there," muttered Charlie. "Might as well get this done with."

"No matter what they say," I whispered. "The four of us are in this together."

"Together," they all whispered.

I climbed off of Charlie's lap. Renee and I slipped on our panties while he and Peter buttoned up their pants. We took a deep breath before we walked over to the kitchen door. I smiled at my lovers and pushed the door open. Jasper and Bella were standing by the coffee maker, smirking like the smug children they are. I looked down at my feet. I wasn't sure what to say right now.

"So, how was dinner?" smirked Bella.

* * *

**I couldn't resist writing them getting caught by Bella and Jasper. Anyway, let me know what you think. Next chapter will be a big one with lots of loving between these four. Will Charlie and Peter finally go the distance???**


	5. Chapter 5

CHARLIE'S POV

"We will see you guys next week, ok?" said Renee as she hugged Bella and Alice.

"Ok, Mom," said Bella. "Let me know that you get in ok. I love you."

"I love you too," said Renee. She kissed both of them on the cheeks before she hugged Edward and Jasper. "Take care of my girls."

"We will, Renee," said Jasper. "Take care of my parents."

"I will," chuckled Renee. I couldn't help but chuckled with her.

"I'm sure we will take care of each other," said Charlotte, hugging her son.

"Gross, Mom," whined Jasper, which just caused the rest of us to bust out laughing.

"Ok, we have to go or we are going to miss our flight," I laughed.

We hugged the kids once more before we went out and climbed into the car. Today we would be flying back to Forks. The four of us had decided to spend New Years in Forks for two reasons. First, we were getting tired of hearing the kids fuck like bunnies. I mean I'm happy for them and I get that they love each other but I didn't need to hear Bella screaming to God, Moses, and the holy ghost every time she had an orgasm. I shuddered just thinking about it. Second, we wanted to be able to fuck like bunnies without worrying about the kids hearing us when we screamed for God, Moses, and the holy ghost. I knew it was a double standard.

I pulled the car up in front of the airport. We climbed out and grabbed our luggage from the trunk before I passed the keys off to the valet so they could return the car to the rental shop. We made our way inside and checked into our flights. Luckily, Peter and Charlotte were able change their flights to Forks instead of flying to Houston. The four of us made our way through security and headed to our gate.

Twenty minutes later, we loaded onto the plane that would take us home. Part of me was worried about how the people in Forks would handle our relationship with Peter and Charlotte. Renee and I had been active in our church until Thanksgiving. Needless to say, our fight with Bella and Alice made us rethink everything we believed in. I knew it was the same for William and Catherine too. It's funny how your kids teach you more than you taught them sometimes.

Our plane landed in Forks a few hours later, we unloaded off the plane and grabbed our luggage before we headed out to our car. Renee climbed into the backseat with Charlotte while Peter rode in the front seat with me. I drove us through town, pointing out a few places that Peter and Charlotte might like.

A few minutes later, we pulled up in front of the house. The four of us climbed out of the car and grabbed our multitude of luggage from the trunk. Renee and I led them up to the front door. Renee unlocked it and motioned for them to go on in. I followed them into the house. We set our luggage on the ground and I looked over at Peter and Charlotte.

"So this is our house," I said softly.

"It's lovely," said Charlotte with a big smile. She reached out and grabbed my hand. "Show us around our house."

"Ok," I said, smiling, liking the way she called it our house.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as I led her, Peter, and Renee through the house. They got a big kick out of the pictures of the girls when they were little. Especially the ones of Bella dressed like a tomboy. I loved that stage. We grabbed our luggage before we made our way upstairs to our bedroom. I opened the door and the four of us stepped inside.

"This is our room," I said softly.

"It's nice," said Peter.

"Very nice," said Charlotte. She turned in my arms and pressed her lips to mine. "I think it's time we break it in."

"Me too," chuckled Renee.

I chuckled and pressed my lips against Charlotte's once more. Her hands came up and she started unbuttoning my shirt. She pushed my shirt off my shoulders and I let it drop to the floor. I pulled her shirt off her of and let it drop with the mine. I moaned when I saw her luscious, braless, breasts. I leaned down and brought her nipple to my mouth and sucked on it. She wove her fingers into my hair and pulled me closer.

I grabbed her ass and lifted her up. I carried her over to the bed and laid her back. I kissed my way down her chest and undid her jeans. I pulled them and her panties down in one swift move. I smirked as I lowered my lips to her dripping pussy. I loved how good Charlotte tasted. Renee climbed onto the bed and hovered over Charlotte's face. I watched as my wife lowered her pussy onto my lover's lips. It was fucking hot.

Peter got up on the bed and pulled Renee's head back softly. She took his cock into her mouth. He began slowly thrusting his hips as he fucked my wife's mouth. I turned my attention to the beautiful pussy in front of me. I thrust my tongue into her several times before I slid a hand up her thigh and thrust two fingers into her. I sucked her clit into my mouth and sucked on it while I fucked her with my fingers.

"OH SHIT," screamed Charlotte into Renee's pussy as she came hard for me. I licked her dry as Renee came, moaning on Peter's cock.

"Fuck," he muttered as he pulled his cock from her mouth. "I need to be in you now, Re."

Renee slid off Charlotte's face and set up on her hands and knees in front of him. He gripped her hips into his hands and slammed him cock into her.

"Oh, FUCK," moaned Renee. "God, you feel so fucking good."

"I….you…..fuck," moaned Peter.

I quickly pulled my pants and boxers off and climbed back up in between Charlotte's legs. I leaned down and kissed her as I slid my cock into her. I could taste Renee on her lips and tongue. I rolled us so that she was straddling me. I gripped her hips in my hands as she lifted up and slid back down. I thrust my hips up and met her thrusts for thrust. Charlotte's eyes never left mine as we made love next to Peter and Renee. She set her hands on my chest and increased her pace. I could feel my orgasm coming and I needed her to come first. I slid one of my hands to her clit and started rubbing. She buckled her hips against me.

"Oh……fuck…..YES!" screamed Charlotte as she came for me. I thrust once more into her before I came hard.

"Oh, Char…..Fuck," I moaned.

She collapsed on my chest. We watched Peter and Renee as they came together, muttering each other's names. They collapsed next to us. I wrapped my arms around them as we drifted off to sleep.

I was shaken awake a few hours later when I felt Peter reach around me and grabbed my hard cock in his hand.

"Oh fuck, Peter," I moaned as I snapped my eyes open. He was laying on the other side of Renee still but his arm was stroking my hard cock.

"I love the feel of your cock, Charlie," he whispered. "I want to taste it."

"Do it," said Renee. She and Charlotte were watching me and Peter with so much lust in their eyes. "I want to see him with your cock in his mouth."

I nodded my head softly. Peter crawled up between my legs with a smirk on this face. He grabbed my cock again and licked the tip. I felt my eyes roll back into my head. He didn't hesitate to take me all the way into his mouth. I felt the tip of my cock hit the back of his throat.

"FUCK," I growled as I wove my fingers into his hair. "Your mouth is fucking amazing."

"So beautiful," murmured Renee. I looked over to see her laying next to Charlotte with her fingers inside her pussy. They were both watching us with hooded eyes. "Aren't they beautiful, Baby?"

"Amazing," murmured Charlotte. She turned back to Renee and kissed her.

I turned my focus back onto Peter and his amazing mouth. He was bobbing up and down on my cock so fast. I could feel his tongue and teeth, stroking my cock with each pass. Peter moved his hand down to my balls and started tugging at them. I tightened my hold in his hair as I came in his mouth.

"Oh…..fuck," I growled as I felt him swallow my load. Peter leaned up and kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue as he pushed it into my mouth.

"I want to be inside of you," he whispered against my lips. "Please, I need to be inside of you."

"Ok," I whispered. I kissed him again. "Just go slow."

"I will," He whispered.

Peter climbed off the bed and dug through my carry on bag and pulled out the lube. He came back over motioned for me to roll over onto my stomach. Renee and Charlotte were laying next to us with their fingers inside of each other as they watched us.

I felt Peter's fingers working slowly in and out of my ass, stretching me for him. I couldn't help but tense up a little. This was certainly not something I had ever planned on doing but I trusted and loved Peter. I knew he would be gentle with me.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he lined the tip of his cock at me ass. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Yes," I whispered.

Slowly, I felt him push the tip of his erection into me. I grabbed onto the sheets as Peter slowly sheathed himself inside of me. He stilled his movements and I let the breath I had been holding out. The pain and burn were starting to fade slightly.

"Can I move yet?" he grunted. I could tell it was hard for him to be still.

"Yes," I moaned softly.

Peter slowly pulled out and pushed back in. It felt amazing to have him inside of me. I never realized it could feel this good. He tightened his grip on my hips as he increased his pace. I could tell he wasn't going to last long. I clenched my ass around him.

"Oh…fuck," He growled as he came hard in me. He rode out his orgasm and slowly pulled out of me. I was rock hard now and I wanted to be inside of him.

"My turn," I said. He smiled as he started to roll onto his hands and knees but I stopped him. "No, I want to see your face when I fuck you."

"God, yes," he moaned.

I grabbed the lube from the table and squirted some on my fingers before I moved in between his legs. Charlotte and Renee were kissing each other as they finger fucked each other. I spread some of the lube on my cock while I used the rest to prepare his ass like he had down for me. I started with one finger but slowly added another as I stretched him. Once he was ready, I pushed his legs back and positioned myself at his ass.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"God, yes," he moaned. I slowly pushed my cock into him until he was fully impaled on me.

"Are you ok?" I panted. His ass felt amazing around my cock. Warm and tight.

"Yes," he whispered. "Keep going."

I pulled out slightly and pushed back into him. His ass constricted around my cock. I had never felt anything like this. I slid my hands to his hips as I slowly increased my pace in him. I felt my eyes roll back slightly as I pumped my cock in and out of his ass. I knew I wasn't going to last long. His ass was way too tight. I leaned down and kissed him as I came inside of him.

I slid out of him and laid down next to him, Charlotte and Renee. I laid my head on his chest. Today had been a big step for the four us. Today, the four us truly became lovers of each other.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know. Coming (heehee) up next Christmas night with Carlisle, Esme, William, and Catherine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ESME POV**

"I'm going to give you a moment or two alone," smirked Bella before she turned and left me, Carlisle, William, and Catherine alone in the kitchen.

"We didn't mean to embarrass you with our gift," said William as his checks turned a soft pink.

"We just thought…" trailed off Catherine.

"What?" asked Carlisle.

"We thought it would maybe help break ice," she whispered.

"Did you mean it?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Do you both want us the way we want you?"

"Yes," she said softly. "I've never felt like this way before. I can't stop thinking about you both."

"Me either," said William. "Ever since Thanksgiving. I dream of the four of us together. We talked about this before we came out. We agreed that we wouldn't say anything unless you made it clear that you wanted us too. Did you mean it?"

"Yes," said Carlisle. "We feel the same way. This is just so new to us."

"So are we seeing each other or…." trailed off Catherine. I took a deep breath and stepped up to her. I raised my hand to her check.

"We would love to start seeing you," I whispered, before I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.

Catherine moaned softly and wrapped her arms around my back and slid her tongue into my mouth. I moved my arms and wrapped them around her neck as I felt Carlisle come up behind me and William up behind Catherine. I pulled my lips from hers and immediately found William's lips. I could feel as Carlisle leaned around me and kissed Catherine. After a moment, I pulled my lips away from Williams.

Carlisle and Catherine broke apart and he looked over at William. Catherine and I stepped back and watched as they slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together. I grabbed her hand and looked over at her. She was watching them with a glazed over look in her eye. I looked back at my husband as he passionately kissed another man. It was the hottest, most erotic thing I had ever seen. I had never been more turned on. They slowly broke away from each other as they took a much needed breath. William wrapped his arms around Carlisle as they looked over at us with smiles on their faces.

"We had better get back in there before Bella tells them all sorts of stories," I chuckled. "But we would love it if you would stay with us tonight. We don't have to do anything until you are ready but-"

"We would love to," said Catherine as she stroked my check softly. "We really would."

"Ok," I whispered.

I leaned in and kissed her softly before we went back into the living room and joined the others. They all started laughing as we took our seats. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. We should have know that Bella would come in here and tell them. Good thing I love that girl like a daughter or I would find her a bit annoying.

I'm not sure how we got through the rest of the gifts without constantly touching and kissing each other. I don't about the others but I knew I was having a hard time focusing on anything but the thought of what might happen tonight.

It was strange because I had never found myself to be attracted to anyone other than Carlisle. That's not to say that I didn't see beautiful men or women around me but I had never really felt the desire to be with anyone other than him until Thanksgiving. I remember coming home that night after we flew to Forks and dreaming about feeling William's hands on me as he made love to me. To feeling Catherine's lips as she sucked on my nipples. I shook my head softly. Those thoughts weren't going to help me get through this evening.

Finally, everything had been opened and everyone left. It's not that I didn't want my family here but I was horny and all I wanted right now was to take Carlisle, William, and Catherine upstairs to our bedroom. After we got everything cleaned up, I grabbed the gift from the kitchen and turned back to them.

"Are you ready to go upstairs?" I asked, nervously.

"Yes," said Catherine with a smile. She came over and grabbed my free hand. "I'm ready."

"Me too," said William, grabbing Carlisle's hand.

Carlisle just nodded as he smiled and pulled on William's hand. Catherine and I followed them up the stairs to our bedroom. I shut the door behind us and turned and looked at everyone. I could tell they were just as nervous as I was.

"We don't have to do anything tonight if you aren't ready," I said.

"We're ready," said William, quickly. "Just ….just nervous."

"So are we," chuckled Carlisle. We all laughed with him and you could feel the tension easing away. William came over to me and took the box from my hand and set it on the dresser.

"No toys tonight," he whispered. "I just want us to make love together."

"Ok," I whispered.

William leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss as I pressed my lips to his harder and opened my mouth to let his tongue in. I slid my hands up to the top of his shirt and started unbuttoning the buttons. Once I had them all undone, I slid the shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. William pulled his lips from mine as he reached down and pulled my dress off, leaving me into just my panties. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed where Carlisle was laying with Catherine.

They were both already naked. Their hands were roaming over each other's bodies as they kissed. My eyes lingered for a moment on her perfect body. She was slender. She had small breast and beautiful legs. I turned back to William and pulled at the button of his jeans, causing him to tear his eyes off of Carlisle. I can't blame him. Carlisle had a fantastic body. I pushed his jeans down along with his boxers. His erection sprang free and I could feel myself getting wetter just thinking about tasting him.

I leaned over and licked the tip of his cock, causing him to moan softly and grab the back of my head. I didn't waste anytime as I took him all the way into my mouth. He bucked his hips softly as I took him in and out of my mouth. I felt someone slip my panties down my legs but I couldn't tell who it was.

I felt them shift me so that I was hovering over them head. That's when I knew it was Catherine. I could feel her hair brushing my legs as she pulled my pussy down to her lips. I felt my eyes roll back and I moaned against William's cock as I felt her start thrusting her tongue in and out of my pussy. William pulled me off his cock and leaned down and kissed me.

"I don't want to cum in that pretty little mouth of yours," he whispered. "I want to cum inside of you."

"Fuck, I want that too," I moaned.

William lifted me off of Catherine's face. She leaned up and pulled Carlisle up from between her own legs and kissed him as he slid into her slowly. William sat down on the bed and shifted me so that I was straddling his lap. I slowly slid down on his erection as I kept my eyes locked on his. I knew that this was more than just fling. This was more than just lustful feelings. I think this was love. I think I was in love with William and Catherine.

William moved my legs around his waist and I sunk down on him, pulling him into me even deeper. He slid his hands to my ass and started lifting me up and down slowly. I could feel all of him as he thrust in and out of me. This was so different from what I felt like when Carlisle and I made love. It wasn't a bad different just different. Amazingly different. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling myself even closer to him.

I watched as Carlisle slowly moved in and out of Catherine while their mouths moved together. I could see their tongues sliding together just as their bodies were. I turned my head into William's neck. It was so intense watching my husband become Catherine's lover. I almost felt overwhelmed with love for all of them as my body shook hard with my orgasm.

"OH….. Yes," I moaned into William's neck as rode out my climax. His thrusts were coming harder and faster.

"Oh, fuck…..yes, baby, yes," cried out William as he came inside of me. I turned and pulled his lips to mine as we both came down from our orgasm induced high.

"Car…..fuck…..YES," screamed Catherine as she came. William and I both turned and watch as she clutched to Carlisle as she rode out her orgasm.

"Fuck….so……can't hold off…." groaned Carlisle as he thrust into her. "FUCK!"

I slid off William's lap, immediately missing the feeling of him inside of me and laid down on the bed. He rolled and laid down behind me. Carlisle and Catherine laid down next to us. I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers first them Carlisle's. William, leaned over me and did the same. We wrapped our arms around each other and fell into a peaceful sleep. That was until sometime later, when I felt a small hand slid between my legs.

* * *

**So William, Esme, Carlisle, and Catherine finally took the first step. I wonder what's going to happen with whoever was reaching between Esme's legs :) Leave me a review and let me know what you think. It makes me happy and a happy writer, means more lemons ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

CATHERINE POV

I laid in the arms of my lovers, old and new, long after they all had drifted to sleep. I couldn't believe that I had just had sex with a man who wasn't my husband. If you had told me a month ago that I would be falling in love with Carlisle and Esme, I would have told you that you were crazy and needed to get some help.

After that disastrous morning where William and I made the biggest mistake of our lives, we went up to our room and cried for hours. Alice had always been headstrong but we never thought we would lose her. In hindsight, the signs were there about her relationship with Bella. From the moment they met, they were inseparable. I was just too busy with my head up the church's ass to see that my daughter had been in love with Bella probably since they met.

Growing up, I was raised to believe that homosexuality was a sin. That was just the way it was. You certainly didn't argue that fact with my mother. She was quite vocal about her stance on the evilness of being a lesbian or as she would put it a 'fag'.

When I went to college, I immersed myself into the first so called Christian organization I found. It was my comfort zone. It was all I knew. I can't bring myself to regret that decision because that's how I met William. He was a year older than me and completely gorgeous. Plus, he actually wanted me. We started dating a few months into my freshman year and that was it. I was hopelessly in love with him. To this day, I am still hopelessly in love with him but there was something about Carlisle and Esme that made me feel…at peace with myself. I guess that's the best way to describe it.

It all started on Thanksgiving. William and I watched Bella and Alice climb out of the rental car with Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and lastly, Carlisle and Esme. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw them. William and I were trying to decide if we should go over and talk to Bella and Alice when we saw them come out of the house. I looked up at William. He just nodded and we went running out to them. I never expected them to forgive us after everything I said that day but somehow my beautiful daughter found it in her heart to give us another chance. So did Bella.

Over the next month, our minds were on Carlisle and Esme. For the first week or so, I kept my thoughts to myself. I was worried that William would hate me if I told him that I was dreaming of being with them. Would he hate me for thinking about Esme like that? Would he feel like I had stopped loving him of I told him that I dreamed of making love to Carlisle? I didn't know what to do with my feeling but then I heard him.

I heard William masturbating in the shower. Now, it doesn't bother me that he does that. I mean, he's a man who has needs. It wasn't the first time I had heard him doing this but what surprised me was hearing him moaning Carlisle's name as he came. I stood outside the bathroom door determined to talk to William about my feelings and his feelings too, apparently. He opened the door and froze when he saw me standing there.

He was embarrassed but admitted to having the same feelings for Carlisle and Esme that I had. We talked about it for the few weeks and decided that unless they give us some kind of hint that they felt the same way, that we would keep our feeling to ourselves. When we got here, we couldn't tell if they felt the same way we did or not. Sometimes I would catch one of them looking at me or William. They would blush and look away. Sometimes, Esme's arm would brush against mine. I would feel my entire body shiver in expectations but I didn't know if I was the only one feeling it. So William and I discussed it and decided to get them some sex toys and see how they reacted. We figured we could always call it a gag gift. I certainly wasn't expecting them to admit to wanting us both too.

I looked over at Carlisle. He was sleeping with a big smile on his face. He was so handsome. He looked liked a movie star. Feeling his hands on me, his mouth, his tongue was so much better than my dreams. Feeling him slid his cock into me was so much better than I could have ever imagined. I turned and looked at Esme.

She was facing me with William's arms around her. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I had never been attracted to a woman the way I was with her. She was just everything for me. I reached up and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled in her sleep and moaned softly.

I couldn't stop myself from sliding my hand down to her legs. I slowly slid my hand in between her legs. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me as the smile spread on her face. She brought her hand up to my face and leaned in and gently kissed me. Esme pulled out of William's arms and climbed off the bed. She held out her hand to me. I smiled as I climbed off the bed and took her hand in mine.

Esme led me into the bathroom and shut the door behind us. She immediately had me in her arms and was kissing me.

"I've dreamed of having you so many times," she whispered against my lips. "I've wanted to taste your nipples. I've wanted to feel your body react to my touches."

"God, I've dreamed of tasting your sweet pussy, Esme," I moaned as she slipped her hand down and cupped me, rubbing against my sensitive lips.

"How did I taste, my darling?" she whispered.

"Like heaven," I moaned as she slipped a finger inside of me. She pulled her finger out of me and brought it to her lips. Her tongue darted out as she licked me off of her fingers. So fucking hot.

"You taste divine," she moaned. She leaned over and kissed me softly. "I want more. Do you want me to taste you again?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Please."

"Then I think we should take a shower," smirked Esme. She reached over and turned on the water. "Come on."

I didn't say anything as I stepped into the shower with her. I went to kiss her again but she shook her head slightly She pressed me against the wall and bent her head down and pulled my nipple into her mouth. I moaned and brought my hands up to her hair. She swirled her tongue around my nipple before she sucked it into her mouth. Her hands were slowly moving up my thighs.

Esme dropped to her knees in front of me and lifted one of my legs up and set my foot on the built in shower seat. She ran her finger along my dripping wet slit before she brought her mouth to my pussy. She slowly stuck out her tongue and gave me one slow lick. I whimpered and pressed my hips into her mouth. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my thighs to keep me still. She thrust her tongue into me over and over. I could feel her tongue working in and out of me as the water fell on us. She moved her hand to my pussy and thrust two fingers into me as she moved her lips to my clit. Over and over she shoved her fingers into me. She sucked and nibbled on my clit.

"Oh…..shit…..so fucking…..close," I gasped. "Please……don't……stop."

"Fuck, you taste so good," moaned Esme against my clit.

"FUCK," I screamed as I came violently.

My entire body was shaking as I rode out my orgasm. Esme licked me dry before she stood up and thrust her tongue into my mouth. I could taste myself on her lips and tongue. I had never tasted myself before. I pulled my lips from hers.

"Your turn," I moaned. "I have to taste you again."

Esme moaned as I turned us and sat her down on the built in shower seat. I dropped to my knees in front of her and pushed her legs apart. I kissed and sucked my way up her left leg stopping just outside her pussy. I turned and kissed my way up her other leg causing her to whimper softly.

"Please," she begged me.

"Please what?" I asked, looking up at her. Her eyes were focused on me.

"I want you to taste me now," she begged. "Please, Baby?"

I didn't say anything as I wrapped my arms around her thighs and pulled her so that she was barely on the edge of the seat. I licked my lips and looked back up at her as I thrust my tongue into her. God, she tasted so good. I thrust into her over and over. I sucked and licked at her lips and clit. I wanted all of her. I slid two fingers into her and started fucking her with my fingers and my tongue. She withered beneath me but I couldn't stop. I needed her to cum for me. I added a third finger and pulled her clit in between my teeth as I shoved my gingers back into her hard.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK," screamed Esme as she convulsed around my fingers.

I just sat there and licked and sucked everything she gave me but I want more. I wanted her heart and soul, too. I stood up and pulled Esme to her feet and wrapped my arms around her. I slowly leaned in and kissed her softly. I pulled back but left my forehead pressed to hers.

"I love you, Esme," I whispered. She smiled as widely. "I love you and Carlisle so much. I don't ever want to lose you."

"I love you, too, Catherine," whispered Esme. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to mine. "I love you and William. I can't let you go. I want everything you both."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," said Esme. "Do you think Carlisle and William feel the same way?"

"I hope so," I whispered. "I guess we need to talk to them and find out."

"You're right," whispered Esme. She kissed me again. "Let's finish showering and go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Me too," I smirked.

Esme and I quickly showered before we ran out of hot water. We dried each other off and wrapped our towels around ourselves. We held hands as we stepped out of the bathroom. We looked up and froze. Carlisle and William were on the bed together. William was behind Carlisle as he fucked him. I looked over at Esme.

"Something tells me they feel the same way."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed Catherine and Esme's steamy shower. Now I wonder what Carlisle and William 'talked' about while they were showering……**


	8. Chapter 8

**William POV**

I pretended to sleep as I felt Catherine and Esme climb off the bed and head into the bathroom together. Once I heard the door click, I opened my eyes and found myself locked into a deep pair of blue eyes. I wasn't sure what to say to him. I had never been attracted to another man before but there was something about Carlisle that was different. He reached over and wove his fingers in with mine and pulled softly.

"Come here," he whispered. I scooted over so that I was laying right next to him. I could feel his breath on my face. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," I whispered with a smile. "Just not sure how to deal with what I'm feeling right now."

"I know what you mean," he whispered. He leaned his forehead onto mine. "William, I…."

"What?" I asked.

"I've never been attracted to a man before but I am to you. I don't know what to do," he whispered. He looked so…vulnerable.

"Me either," I whispered. "But I know that I want you, Carlisle. I want all of you."

"Me too," whispered Carlisle with a big smile.

I leaned over and gently pressed my lips to his. His lips were firm yet still soft at the same time. Carlisle wrapped his arm around me waist and pulled his body flush with mine. I moaned into his mouth as I felt our cocks rubbing against each others. Carlisle plunged his tongue into my mouth and I moaned again. What was this man doing to me? I reached around and slid my hand down to his ass and grabbed his cheek, pressing myself into him.

"Oh, god," moaned Carlisle. "I love the feeling of your hands on me."

"I love feeling you," I whispered as I pressed my lips to his neck. "I….I want to taste you."

"Fuck, I want that too," groaned Carlisle.

I pushed him onto his back and moved so that I was hovering over him. I had never been this close to a naked man before but it felt natural to me. I knew that was only because it was Carlisle. I kissed him again softly before I slowly moved my lips down his neck to his chest. He obviously worked out because his chest was rock hard. I licked and sucked on every inch of him that I could. I couldn't get enough of the taste of his skin on my tongue.

I felt Carlisle shiver slightly as I sucked around his belly button, causing me to smile smugly. I was doing that to him. I kissed my way down from his Belly button down to his rock hard cock. I'm a big man but fuck me, he was huge. I looked up at Carlisle as I slowly slid my hand up his thigh and wrapped it around his cock. He was watching me intensely. His blue eyes were even darker and full of lust and maybe even love. I kept my eyes on his as I leaned down and slowly licked the sticky cum off the tip of his cock.

"Oh my….fuck," he growled. My cock somehow got even harder when he growled. I wasted no time as I swallowed him whole. "OH FUCK!"

Carlisle's hand flew to the back of my head as I took him in and out of my mouth. I had never tasted a man's cock before and I don't know it if was just Carlisle's cock but fuck, it tasted incredible. I used my tongue to massage him as I brought him out of my mouth and took him back in. I moved one of my hands to his balls and started to play with them as I bobbed my head up and down. Carlisle was whimpering softly and mumbling my name over and over under his breath. His hand tightened in my hair and I knew he was getting close. I had to make the decision now on whether not I let him cum on my mouth or not. Catherine always let me but was I ready for that?

"Babe, move…." he groaned as he tried to pull me off.

I took a deep breath through my nose and closed my eyes as I relaxed my throat and took him all the way. He stiffened as he came in my mouth. I could taste his warm semen fill my mouth and slide down my throat. It wasn't horrible. I swallowed all of it and licked him clean before I leaned up and kissed him.

"God, that was so amazing," he whispered.

"Thank you," I chuckled softly. He smiled and brought his hand to my check.

"I want you to make love to me," he whispered. I felt my eyes widen slightly. "You don't have to if…."

"I want to…." I said. "I just don't know what to do."

"Oh," said Carlisle. "We have lube in the drawer there."

"Oh," I said.

"You know for when I …with Esme…." he trailed off as he blushed.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered. "I trust you. I….I love you, William. I love you and Catherine so much."

"I love you, too, Carlisle," I whispered with a smile. I leaned down and kissed him. "You and Esme make me feel…."

"I know," whispered Carlisle. "Me too."

"Ok, I'll make love to you. If you're sure," I whispered.

"I am," he whispered.

I kissed Carlisle again before I climbed off of him and grabbed the bottle of lube from the table. He rolled over and got on his hand and knees in front of me. I couldn't help but reach over and grab his ass. The man had a nice ass.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Use the lube on your fingers to help stretch me for your cock. Then you use more on your cock before you enter me," said Carlisle. He looked over his shoulder at me. "I trust you."

"I know," I said.

I climbed onto the bed behind him. I squirted a generous amount of lube on my fingers. I gently pressed one finger into him. He moaned and pushed back on my finger slightly. Slowly, I added one more finger than another until I had three fingers sliding in and out of him. He had his head down on the bed as he moaned softly. I added more lube to my fingers and stroked my throbbing cock. I slid my fingers out of him and sat up. I placed the tip of my cock at his entrance as I rubbed his back with my free hand to help him stay relaxed.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. I gently pressed the tip of my cock into him. He tensed for just a moment before he relaxed again. I slowly pressed more and more of myself into him until I was fully sheathed.

"Are you ok?" I asked. His ass was gripping my cock. I had never been in something so tight.

"Yes, please, move," he moaned.

I grabbed his hips in my hands and slowly pulled out and pushed back in. I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted him to enjoy this. Carlisle was panting slightly as I slowly started increasing my pace inside of him. I heard the door to the bathroom open and Catherine say something but I was focused on the man in front of me. My eyes rolled back slightly as my head fell back. His ass was amazing. Carlisle started meeting me thrust for thrust and I thought I would lose it right then and there. I tightened my grip on his hips as I began to feel my orgasm starting to build deep inside of my gut.

"God, I'm so close…" I moaned. "I can't hold off…."

"Don't hold off. I want to feel you cum inside of me," whimpered Carlisle. "Please."

"OH, FUCK," I cried as I let go and came deep inside of him. I rode out my orgasm until my cock softened. I slowly pulled out of him and laid down next on the bed next to him. He turned and kissed me softly.

"That was amazing," he whispered. "I can't even explain it….just amazing."

"I….want you to do that to me," I whispered as I reached down and stroked his now hard cock. I heard Catherine and Esme gasp softly but I was focused on Carlisle.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I can wait until you are ready."

"I'm ready to be yours," I whispered. "I want the four of us to be equal partners in this relationship."

"Ok," whispered Carlisle. He leaned in and kissed me softly. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," I said.

Carlisle reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the table. I started to roll onto my hands and knees but he stopped me and pushed me onto my back. He moved so that he was nestled in between my legs. He pushed my legs back and wide open. I had never felt so exposed before. Catherine laid down next to my head and kissed me softly before she started running her fingers through my hair. Esme was behind her, watching Carlisle as he slowly inserted a lubed finger into me.

I closed my eyes as I felt my hole stretch. It wasn't unpleasant just nothing I was used to. Slowly, Carlisle added a second then a third finger just as I had done for him. After a few minutes, he lifted my hips just slightly and positioned himself at my opening.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"Yes," I whispered.

Carlisle smiled softly as he gently pressed his cock into me. I gasped loudly at the intrusion. He kept his eyes on mine as he slowly pressed forward until he was completely sheathed inside of me. He paused for a moment to let me adjust. The pain and burning sensation was slowly easing away. I nodded my head at him and slowly pulled out before pushing back in.

I had never felt like this. My entire body felt alive. I loved sex with Catherine. She was an amazing lover but there was something about having Carlisle's cock working in and out of me that just invoked so many emotions, some that I didn't even know existed. My eyes stayed locked on his as he continued to make love to me. I could hear Catherine and Esme whispered in the background but I couldn't focus on what they were saying.

Carlisle pulled my legs up and around his waist. I locked my feet behind him, pulling him into me deeper. I could feel every inch of him working in and out of me. My cock was rock hard again and throbbing for another release. He must have noticed because he slid his hand down and started pumping my cock in pace with his thrust, which were coming faster and slightly harder.

"Can't….." he panted. "Need to cum….can't…."

"Cum in me now," I demanded as I tightened my ass cheeks around him.

"Oh sweet mother…..FUCK," he cried out as he came hard.

He slowly pulled out of me, so he wouldn't hurt me, and leaned down and took my cock into his mouth. My eyes rolled back in my head as I bucked my hips slightly. His mouth felt almost as good as his ass did. I leaned up on my elbows and watched him as he bobbed up and down on my cock. He relaxed his throat and took me all the way in. I growled softly as I felt my balls tighten and I came down his throat.

Carlisle swallowed every drop that came out of me before he leaned up and kissed me softly. He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. We turned to Catherine and Esme, who were watching us with smiles on their faces.

"So," smirked Esme. "That looked fun."

"Yep," I said with a smile. "How was your shower?"

"Amazing," chuckled Catherine as she blushed. God, she was beautiful.

"Yeah, really amazing," said Esme, kissing the side of Catherine's neck.

"Sounds like we all had an…amazing time," chuckled Carlisle into my shoulder. I could feel him blushing.

"We could tell," said Catherine. "I think I'm going to like this relationship between the four of us."

"Me too," I said, grabbing her hand.

"Us too," said Esme, placing her hand on ours.

"Definitely," said Carlisle, laying his hand on top. "But I'm fucking exhausted so let's go to sleep."

"Did I wear you out, Babe?" I chuckled.

"Yes, you did," he smirked before he leaned down and kissed my neck. "But it was worth losing a little sleep over."

"Good, cause I'm not done with you yet," I said with my own smirk. I turned to Catherine and Esme. "Or you two, either."

"Oh shit, I think we've created a monster," chuckled Catherine.

We all chuckled softly. We kissed each other before we settled into the arms of our lovers and let sleep take us over again. This was going to be an interesting adventure.

* * *

**So what do you think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Rose POV**

The past few weeks have been interesting to say the least. Emmett and I came home on Christmas eve and spent the entire night talking about our relationship. I've been in love with Emmett for what feels like my entire life but there was something about Garrett and Kate that, I don't know, made us feel alive. I'm not even really sure what the correct way to express what I feel for them. All I know is that I want a life with them, too. Lucky for me, so does Emmett.

I had been afraid at first that he would push me away or feel rejected but, as he usually does, he surprised me. He told me that he too feels something for Garrett and Kate. I'm not sure at this point if it is love or just lust but we want to see where it takes us. Luckily, Kate and Garrett were interested in us, too.

The four of us have gone out several times together, and separately. We agreed that we needed to take it slow for Garrett and Kate's sake. Garrett shared his story with us on our second 'date'. I'll admit that I was nauseated when I heard everything that crazy bitch did to him. No wonder he was terrified about entering into a relationship with Kate, much less me and Emmett, too. However, we reassured him, and Kate too, that we would wait until they were ready for more.

I looked over at Kate, who was sitting next to me on the sofa in our apartment. Emmett and Garrett had gone to some basketball game together, leaving me and Kate to spend the evening together. After we got her away from that crazy bastard Alex, I saw something change in her eyes. It's almost like once he was gone, I mean really gone, that she was able to start living again. Almost, like she knew I was thinking about her, she looked over and smiled at me.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. I reached up and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Just the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," I said softly. She rolled her eye as she looked away. "Hey, you are beautiful."

"No, I'm not," she said, pulling her knees up to her chest. "You…."

"I what?" I asked. She took a deep breath and looked over at me.

"You are so beautiful, Rose," she whispered. "I see how Em and Gar look at you and I know they will never want me the way they do you."

"Baby, they already do," I said, grabbing her hand. "I can see it every time they look at you. They just don't want to rush you into anything. Neither do I."

"You want me?" she asked. I leaned in until I was almost touching her lips with mine.

"I've never wanted someone the way I want you," I whispered.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers gently. Kate moaned as she brought her hands up to my face. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in. Her lips and mouth were incredible. I pulled Kate so that she was straddling my lap. I slipped my hands under her shirt and up to her breasts.

"Fuck, Rose," she moaned into my mouth.

"Baby, I don't want to push you into doing anything you aren't ready for but you have to know how much I care for you," I whispered. Kate leaned back just slightly and looked into my eyes.

"I care for you, too, Rose," she whispered. "I want to make love with you right now."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "There's no hurry."

"I'm sure," she said.

Kate stood up and grabbed my hand. She pulled me to my feet. She started toward her room but I wanted to go into mine and Emmett's room. It wouldn't feel like I was cheating on him that way. Kate seemed to understand as she just smiled. I shut the door behind us and pulled her over to the bed.

I kept my eyes locked on hers as I reached down and slowly pulled her shirt up. I pulled it over her head and let it drop to the floor. She went to cover herself but I gently grabbed her arms to stop her. I reached down and pulled off my own shirt and dropped it down with hers. I slid my hands into her shirts and pushed them down her legs. Kate reached over and slid my shorts down my legs. We stepped out of them and just looked at each other for a moment.

Kate had a rocking body. Her breasts were perky and her stomach was flat. She had curvy hips and a nice, tight ass. I reached around her and unclasped her bra. I dropped it to the ground as she pulled mine off. I pushed her back onto the bed and climbed up in between her legs. Her blond hair was fanned out under her. God, she was incredibly beautiful.

"I wish you could see what I see when I look at you," I whispered as I started kissed and sucking on her breasts. "Your breasts are perfect. The perfect size. Like they were made just for my lips. Don't you see that?"

"Yes," whispered Kate. I slowly moved down her stomach.

"Your skin taste so good," I whispered. "I can wait to find out how that pussy taste."

"I need you, Rose," she begged, pushing her hips up at me.

I hooked my thumbs into the side of her cotton panties and slid them down her hips and legs, dropping them on the floor. Her pussy was glistening for me. I looked up through my lashes as I snaked out my tongue and tasted her for the first time. She tasted better than I could have ever imagined.

"Baby, you taste amazing," I moaned. "So fucking good."

"More, Rose," moaned Kate. "Please, I need more."

"I'll give you more," I whispered.

I wrapped my arms around Kate's thighs and trust my tongue in between her lips. Kate cried out as I fucked her pussy with my tongue, fast and hard. She moved one of her hands to the back of my head. I couldn't get enough of her. She was sweet and so fucking good. I slipped a finger into her as I pulled her swollen, clit into my mouth. Kate was whimpering and moaning my name as she writhed under me.

"Oh, fuck, YES!" screamed Kate.

Her body was shaking as she came hard. I moaned as my mouth was filled with her tasty cum. I would never get tired of tasting her. I licked her dry and slowly kissed my way back up her body, paying attention to her nipples, until I reached her lips. I crushed my lips to hers and pushed my tongue into her mouth. I knew she was tasting herself on my lips, which was incredibly erotic.

Kate rolled up so that she was hovering over me. She looked into my eyes for a moment before she lowered her lips to my neck. She started sucking and licking her way down to my collarbone, then to the valley between my breasts.

"God, you have perfect breasts, Rose," whispered Kate before she took one of my nipples into her mouth. Her mouth was so warm. I felt my breath catch as she moved to the other nipple. "I bet your pussy taste divine."

"Baby, please," I whined, bucking my hips up. "I need you now. So bad."

"Fuck," she muttered.

Kate slipped my, now soaked, panties down my legs and added them to the rest of our discarded clothes. She licked her lips as she pressed my legs down on the bed, opening me up for her. She looked up at me before she lowered her lips to my pussy.

"Oh my…." I moaned. Feeling her lips on me was mind blowing.

"Fuck, Baby, you taste so good. Better than I ever dreamed," moaned Kate.

Kate pressed her face into me and I could feel her tongue darting in and out of me. I leaned up on my elbows and pulled her hair out of her face. God, watching her moving in between my legs was so erotic. Her pink tongue was thrusting in and out of me as she slid her finger into me. I felt my eyes roll back inside my head. She knew exactly what she was doing to me.

Kate continued to thrust her finger into me hard and fast. She added one more then another until she had three fingers moving in and out of me. I fell back onto the bed as I felt her fingers curve and hit the inside of my pussy. Kate sucked my clit into her mouth and bit down, sending me over the edge.

"OH MY…FUCK," I screamed as I came hard.

My entire body was shaking violently. Kate licked and sucked on my lips until I came down from my orgasm induced high. She kissed her way back up my body and kissed me hard. I could taste myself on her lips and tongue. I tasted good on her.

Kate laid down next to me and I pulled the covers up so that they were covering us. She snuggled into my arms and laid her head on my chest as she drifted to sleep. I tightened my arms around her and fell asleep holding my girl.

I was shaken awake sometime later when I heard the door open. I opened my eyes and saw Garrett and Emmett staring at me and Kate with wide eyes and opened mouths. I nudged Kate and she woke up and looked over at the door. Emmett and Garrett looked at each other and smirked before they looked back at us.

"Well, I guess this changes things," smirked Emmett.

* * *

**So now that Kate and Rose have been together, what's going to happen? BTW, I never said in LA that when they were together in Brazil, that that was their first time *wink***


	10. Chapter 10

**Emmett POV**

"Ok, we should be back in a few hours," said Rose.

"We're just going to grab some dinner while we are out so you might just want to order some pizza or something," suggested Kate.

"I'm sure we can feed ourselves," chuckled Garrett.

"We aren't completely helpless," I pointed out.

"If you say so," snickered Rose.

Rose and Kate smiled at us before they turned and left. Garrett and I just looked at each other for a moment before we turned and went over and sat down on the couch. Garrett started flipping though the channels on the TV but I knew he was just as nervous as I was about tonight. Everything between the two of us would change tonight. We both knew it, even if we wouldn't say anything.

After walking in and finding Kate and Rose in their post-orgasmic glory, I knew that it would only be a matter of time before Garrett and I took things into our own hands, for the lack of better words. The only thing was, I was so nervous about what to do or how to do it. I knew I wanted more with him but how did I go about it without making him feel scared. After his relationship with the she-devil, I knew Rose and I would have to take things slow with him and Kate. However, Rose and Kate seemed to be able to push past Kate's fears enough for them to be together. While I hadn't been with Kate yet, I knew I would when she was ready for that step. Just like Rose and Garrett would be together when they were ready for more.

Garrett stopped on a channel that was showing some porn. He tossed the remote onto the table and leaned back on the couch. Neither of us said anything as we watched the couple on the screen. Their moans and whimpers filled the air along with our fast breathing. As I watched the man and woman fucking on the TV, I felt my cock getting harder. I desperately wanted to whip my cock out and start rubbing one out but I wasn't sure how Garrett would react. Would it creep him out?

After about twenty minutes of watching the people from the movie, I heard Garrett's zipper being lowered on his jeans. I took a deep breath and lowered my own zipper, unable to look over at him. I pulled my rock hard cock out of my boxers and slowly began stroking myself. I closed my eyes and imagine that it was Garrett's hand that was moving up and down on my cock. I imagined that I was sliding my cock in and out of his mouth. That he was in front of me on all fours while I slipped my cock into his tight ass.

That was when I felt it. I felt Garrett's hand slip onto of mine. I moved our hands up and down my cock as I looked over at him. He was watching me with lust filled eyes. I slipped my hand out from under his and moved it to his own rock hard cock. His breath hitched slightly when I wrapped my hand around him.

"Fuck," he muttered softly.

All I could do was stare at him. I knew that if I looked away, I would lose my courage and I most certainly didn't want to do that. His hand felt amazing on me. We sat there for several minutes just staring at each other as we slowly stroked each other's erections. We weren't aiming to get each off, at least not yet. We were simply testing the waters of our relationship, each wondering just how far we could take this.

Suddenly, Garrett stopped his movements on my cock. He stood up and held out a hand to me. It was in this moment that I knew Garrett and I were moving to the next level in our relationship. I place my hand in his and let him pull me to my feet, knowing that by the time the night was over Garrett would be my lover. He led me down to the hallway to mine and Rose's room. It just seemed like the right place to do this. He shut the door behind me and turned and looked at me.

"We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for, Emmett," he said, "but I'm ready for more. I want the world with you, Rose, and Kate, Emmett."

"I'm ready," I whispered, unable to trust my voice to be any louder right now. I felt so much inside my heart that I wanted to shout it from the roof top but at the same time, I wanted to keep this private.

"Are you sure?" asked Garrett, stepping up to me and placing his warm, gentle hand on my cheek.

"Yes," I said, confident in my decision. "I want you, Garrett. I want a future with you and Kate."

Garrett didn't say anything as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I had never kissed a man before and I, honestly, wasn't sure what to do. Garrett gripped my face in his hands and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I felt my eyes roll back as I moaned. His lips and tongue were like magic. I couldn't wait to feel them wrapped around my cock.

"I want to taste you," he moaned in between kisses.

"Please….I …..yes, just yes," I groaned as I felt his hand slip down and grab my cock.

Garrett pulled his lips away from mine. He slipped his hand up and pulled off my shirt. In a matter of seconds, we were standing in front of each other completely naked, cocks hard, and horny as hell. Garrett pushed me back onto the bed and climbed up between my legs. Just the sight of him kneeling in between my legs was almost enough to make me cum.

Garrett kept his eyes on mine as he reached out and wrapped his hand around my cock. I inhaled sharply as I tried not to seem too eager. He stroked me a few times before he lowered his head down and licked the tip of my cock.

"GODDAMN!" I yelled, grabbing the back of his head. "More, please, more."

"Fuck, you're delicious," muttered Garrett.

He licked down the length of my cock and came back up before he engulfed me in his mouth. I fought the urge to thrust my cock into his mouth. I didn't want to hurt him but damn, his mouth felt good wrapped around my cock. I kept my hand on the back of his head as he moved up and down on my cock. I watched as my cock disappeared in his mouth. God, so fucking beautiful.

"You have no idea how incredible this feels," I moaned. Garrett moaned back as he took me deep into his throat and swallowed against the head of my cock. "Fuck, Gar."

Garrett wrapped one of his hands around the base of my cock while he moved his other hand to my balls. I found myself lifting my hips slightly as he moved on my cock. His hand that was on my balls slipped down to my perineum and down to my puckered hole. I felt his finger rubbing the outside of my opening and I automatically tensed. Was I ready for that?

Garrett gently pressed the tip of his finger into my hole and I gasped at the feeling of having him inside of me. My balls tightened and Garrett relaxed his throat as I came in his mouth. He swallowed every drop that I gave him before he leaned up and kissed me. He thrust his tongue into my mouth. I could taste myself on him. It wasn't the first time I had tasted myself on someone else. Rose and I always kissed after oral sex but I tasted different on Garrett's tongue.

"That was the most incredible…" I trailed off.

"I thought you would like it," smirked Garrett. "I did too."

"I want to taste you now," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You don't have to just because I did that for you."

"I want to, Gar," I said. "I'm nervous as hell but I've wanted to taste you for so long."

"If you're sure," he said.

I pushed him over on his back and nestled myself in between his legs. I looked over my lover's body sprawled out before me. It was obvious that he worked out. His chest was chiseled and his abs were rock hard. He was both gorgeous and breathtaking. I ran my hands down his body, feeling him shiver from my touch, until I reached his cock. I kept my eyes locked on his as I wrapped my hand around him. He gasped slightly and bucked his hips. His normally soft grey/blue eyes were dark and filled with need.

I leaned down, keeping my eyes locked with his, and licked the tip of his cock like he had down to me. Garrett moaned loudly. His cock tasted amazing. I opened my mouth and took him all the way in, and Garrett was not a little man. His hand flew up to the back of my head. I peeked through my lashes and saw him watching me with intense eyes. So fucking hot! I moved my mouth faster on his cock. I felt like I couldn't get enough of him. Not his body, heart or soul. I wanted all of him just as I wanted all of Rose and Kate.

I slipped my hand down to his balls and started to massage them. Garrett's hand tightened in my hair and I knew he was getting close. Just as he had done to me, I slipped my hand down to his puckered hole and massaged it gently. I heard him mutter under his breath about how good it felt. I relaxed my throat and took him deep as I slid the tip of my finger into his ass.

"OH FUCK!" he growled, releasing stream after stream of cum down my throat and mouth.

I swallowed it all. It was salty yet sweet at the same time. I licked him clean before I leaned up and kissed him, sliding my tongue into his mouth. We kissed for several minutes before we finally had to break apart, panting from our lack of oxygen. I laid down next to him and pulled the sheet up to cover our naked bodies.

"That was…" he trailed off. "Amazing? Beautiful? Fucking sexy as hell? I'm not sure which word to use."

"All of them," I smirked, leaning up on my elbow and looking at him.

"All of them and more," he laughed. He sighed and rolled onto his side. "I never knew being with another man could be so beautiful, Emmett. Thank you for showing me."

"You're welcome, I guess," I smiled. "You seemed so confident, though."

"All an act," he smiled back. "I was afraid that you would push me away but I had to take a chance. I was tired of being afraid."

"I will never push you away, Garrett," I said, stroking his cheek. "Never."

"I know," he whispered.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his again. Garrett moaned and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I rolled over so that I was hovering over him. I hitched his leg up onto my hip. We both groaned as our cocks rubbed against each other's.

"Oh, my," gasped Rose. Garrett and I broke apart and looked over to see Kate and Rose standing in the door way to our room. They were smiling and holding hands.

"Wow," murmured Kate, looking over at Rose. "I guess they had a good time."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed Emmett and Garrett's first time doing anything together. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Garrett POV**

"So then I asked her what she was thinking," I said. "The crazy bitch looked me right in the eye and said 'I didn't realize it wasn't ok to lick the paintings on the wall. It is of a fruit basket.' I turned and pointed to the no touching sign that was clearly displayed and asked her if she knew how to read."

"Oh my god, what happened then?" asked Rose.

"We escorted her out of the museum and told her not to come back," I sighed, shaking my head. "Luckily, the painting wasn't hurt but how hard is it to not touch a painting, even with your tongue."

"Some people are fucking idiots," muttered Emmett, standing up and grabbing his plate. He grabbed Rose and Kate's while I grabbed mine and the bowl of spaghetti from the table and followed him into the kitchen. "We have this new client at work who was caught fucking his mistress in his bedroom by his wife, who was video taping the entire deal mind you, and he is still claiming that he isn't cheating on her. You would think the tape would convince you to man up and admit your misdeeds but not this asshole."

"That's crazy," laughed Rose. "You know, that is why I like working with kids. It's only their parents that are crazy."

"Yeah, but you have some fucking crazy parents, Baby," smirked Kate, wrapped her arms around Rose. '

"That I do," sighed Rose. She turned in Kate's arms and pressed her lips to Kate's. I would never get tired of seeing them like that. I looked over at Emmett and noticed him watching them too.

"They are pretty hot, aren't they?" I asked, slipping my arm around his waist.

"Yeah," whispered Emmett, looking down at me. "So are you."

"You say the sweetest things, Babe," I whispered, leaning into him.

Without saying anything, Kate and I lead Rose and Emmett down the hall to our bedroom. Over the last couple weeks since Emmett and I had been together, Kate and I had been sharing their bed with them. It felt right for us, even if we were still taking things slow. However, as I looked over at Kate and Rose, who were kissing and rubbing each other's bodies, I realized that I was done waiting. I wanted them tonight, all of them.

I pulled Emmett over to the bed and pulled off his t-shirt. His chest was incredible, and his abs made my mouth water just thinking about licking them. Emmett pulled off my shirt and moved his hands to my shorts He shimmied my shorts down my legs and I pulled his off, moaning when I saw his cock spring free. He had a gorgeous cock.

"God, could they be anymore beautiful," whispered Rose.

I looked back and saw her and Kate, naked, watching us touch each other. I licked my lips and looked up at Emmett. He nodded his head to my silent question. We pulled away from each other and stepped over to the girls. I took Rose in my arms as he pulled Kate into his.

"Rose, can I kiss you?" I whispered, hearing Emmett ask Kate the same thing.

"Yes," they both whispered.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against Rose's slowly. Her lips were soft and silky against mine. Rose swiped her tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to her. She slid her tongue in and I moaned. I slid my hands down her naked back and gripped her ass in my hands, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her over and laid her on the bed.

I pulled my lips from hers and looked over her body. She was certainly one of the sexist women I have ever met. Her breasts were perky and firm as was her stomach. Her long legs were toned and her pussy looked delicious. I leaned down and licked the length of her wet, slit. She tasted better than she looked.

Rose laid back on the bed as Kate crawled over and straddled her face. Rose wrapped her arms around Kate's thighs and attacked her pussy. For a moment all I could do was watch them as my cock grew harder. Then Emmett climbed over and slid his cock into Kate's mouth. I nearly lost it right them. Watching my three lovers come together like that was damn near orgasmic.

I turned back to Rose's pussy and dove in like a man feasting on an all you can eat buffet. Rose lifted her hips slightly meeting my mouth and tongue as I licked and sucked on her. I pulled her clit into my mouth as I slid two fingers into her, causing her to moan into Kate's pussy. I hadn't realized that Emmett had moved from Kate until I felt his fingers on my ass. I froze for a split second before I looked behind me and saw Emmett stroking his rock hard cock and massaging my ass at the same time.

"Garrett," was all he said but I knew he was asking me if I was ready for him, ready for us to move onto a new level and I was.

"Yes," I whispered. "It's ok."

Emmett smiled and I turned back to Rose. I tried to concentrate on her but all I could feel was his lubed up fingers slipping inside of my ass. I automatically moaned and pushed back against his fingers, pulling them into me deeper. They felt incredible inside of me and I could only imagine what it is going to feel like to have his cock in me.

"Are you ready?" asked Emmett, placing the tip of his cock at my hole.

"Yes," I moaned.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I felt Emmett slide his cock into my body. He kept his hands on my hips until he was finally all the way inside of me. I barely heard Kate and Rose whispering to each other but all I could focus on right now was the feeling of Emmett inside of me. Emmett slowly started thrusting in and out of me.

I couldn't seem to find my voice. All I could manage to do was moan and whimper with the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of me. I looked over my shoulder at him. His face was full of lustful pleasure. It was erotic and sexy at the same time.

Kate smiled as she slid under me and took my cock into her mouth. Rose grabbed the back of my head and brought my face back down to her pussy. The room was full of the sounds of our love making. Rose had two fingers pumping in and out of Kate's pussy while she was sliding my cock in and out of her mouth. Emmett was slowly increasing his pace inside of me.

"FUCK!" screamed Rose as she came hard.

I licked her dry as I felt my own release building. Kate relaxed her throat and pulled me further down her throat as I shot my cum into her mouth with moan. She swallowed all of it and licked me clean before she scooted out from under me. Emmett tightened his grip on my hips as his thrust increased.

"God, your ass is so fucking tight, Gar," he gritted out through clenched teeth. I could tell he was trying to put of his orgasm.

"Cum inside me, Em," I moaned. "Cum in my ass, Babe."

"Fuck," he growled, slamming into me once more and releasing inside of me. I felt his warm juices shot inside of me and I will admit, I liked it a lot. "That was…"

"Me too," I panted as he pulled out of me slowly. We laid down next to Rose and Kate, who were fondling each other's breasts.

"That was the hottest thing I had ever seen," sighed Kate.

"It was incredible watching you two become lovers," mused Rose. "But I want to see Garrett fuck you, Em."

"You do, huh?" asked Emmett, smiling at his wife.

"Yes, I do," she smiled. "I think you want him to fuck your ass too, don't you, Baby?"

"Maybe," smiled Emmett, coyly. I smiled rolled over and faced him.

"Do you want to feel my cock in you, Babe?" I asked, running my hand down his chest to his semi hard cock. His breath hitched as I wrapped my hand around him causing him to harden immediately.

"Yes," moaned Emmett.

"I will on one condition," I said, stroking him a little faster.

"W…what?" he panted.

"I want you to make love Kate while I'm making love to you," I smiled. "It's time we all move on."

"Kate?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, Em, I want you to be buried deep inside of me," purred Kate. "But I want Rose's pussy while you are making love to me."

"Fuck, yes, yes," groaned Emmett.

Kate rolled her and Rose so that she was hovering over her. She slowly licked Rose's pussy as Emmett moved behind her and slid in with easy. I lubed up my fingers and started stretching his ass causing him to shudder and moan. Once he was ready, I placed the tip of my cock at his hole.

"Babe, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered.

I pushed in just the tip of my cock and Emmett tensed up. I placed my hand on the small of his back and rubbed gently. He relaxed a little so I pushed in more. Slowly I pushed in until I was fully sheathed inside of him. His ass was like a vice grip, clamped down around my cock.

"Can I move yet?" I muttered.

"Please," he begged.

I slowly pulled out and pushed back in. We both moaned together. I looked down and watched my cock sliding in and out of his ass. It was one of the most incredible sight I had ever seen. Rose cried out as Kate brought her to another orgasm. She fell onto the bed and watched as the three of us made love. Her eyes were bright and I knew she was enjoying watching Kate and I taking her husband.

"Oh, God, Em," moaned Kate. "YES!"

"Oh, Kate," growled Emmett.

"Babe, cum with me," I growled.

"FUCK!" roared Emmett, releasing into Kate. His ass clenched down on my cock, pulling me into him even deeper and bringing on my own orgasm.

"Fuck, yes," I growled, releasing deep in his ass.

I slowly pulled out of him and fell onto the bed next to Rose. Emmett pulled Kate into his arms and kissed her. Rose laid her head on my chest. I leaned kissed the of her head as I listened to them all talk quietly about going to Brazil for the wedding in just a couple days. After a few minutes, Emmett and Kate drifted off to sleep.

Rose looked up at me and smiled. She climbed over and straddled my lap, causing my cock to harden immediately. Without saying a word or breaking her eyes off of mine, she leaned up and slid back down on my cock, taking me deep inside of her.

I barely stifled my moan but I wanted her all to myself. Rose placed her hands on my thighs as she started riding me. My hands slipped up to her slender hips. She felt so incredible wrapped around my cock. I sat up and pulled her legs around my body as I lifted my hips to meet hers. Rose gasped slightly as I pushed even deeper into her. Our eyes were locked with each others. We were claiming not only each other's bodies but each other's hearts and souls. I knew in this moment that I would never be able to let her go, or Emmett, or Kate. They were all a part of me.

I pulled Rose's lips down to mine as we came together. We kissed for several minutes before Rose slid off my lap and pulled me so that I was laying next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I was almost asleep when I felt Emmett weave his fingers in with mine. I knew that he and Kate had been awake while Rose and I were making love. I also knew in this moment that I was in love with all of them.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed their first time as a real foursome. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Peter POV**

"Do we have everything?" fretted Renee, walking from the living room into the kitchen. She was so nervous about us forgetting something that we needed for the wedding. Honestly, as long as the kids were there, what else did we need?

"Baby, we have everything," I said, pulling her into my arms. "You need to relax and enjoy this."

"I'm trying," whispered Renee, wrapping her arms around me. "I just want everything to be perfect for them. They don't deserve anything less."

"Re, as long as they have each other, they have what they need. Just like as long as I have you, Char, and Charlie, then I'm good," I whispered, before I kissed her. "Now, are you ready to go see our kids get married?"

"Yes, I am," smiled Renee.

I kissed her again before we headed out to the living room where Charlie and Charlotte were waiting for us. We quickly loaded all our luggage into the car and locked up the house. Renee and Charlotte climbed into the backseat of the car while Charlie and I climbed into the front seat. Charlie started the car and we headed to the airport.

The past few weeks have been the best of my life. After leaving Forks the first time to go back to Houston and pack, I vowed that Charlotte and I would never be separated from Charlie and Renee again. The three weeks it took me and Charlotte to pack up our house and move to Forks, were like living in hell. We still had each other but we missed our lovers.

I was afraid when we finally moved to Forks that we would be persecuted for our lifestyle but except for a few glares at the grocery store and a few loud mouth people at the local diner, the people of Forks didn't seem to care that much. It's not like we flaunted our relationship for everyone to see but they couldn't not notice the large moving truck moving in our stuff or the fact that Ben Cheney was building Charlie and Renee a very large house that just happened to coincide with us moving in with them. Plus, we weren't ashamed of our love for each other.

"Peter, you coming?" asked Charlie. I looked around and noticed that we were at the airport. I looked over at Charlie, who was smirking.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I smiled, winking at him.

I climbed out of the car and helped him grab our luggage from the trunk. We made our way inside and checked into our flight to LA. The four of us checked our luggage and made our way through security. Renee and Charlotte headed down to one of the book stores while Charlie and I just wondered around. We still had about an hour before our flight was due to board.

"Are you ready for a week in the sun?" asked Charlie, smiling at me.

"I guess," I said, shrugging my shoulders as I held onto his hand. "I've gotten used to the rain."

"It does get old though," laughed Charlie, ignoring he few looks we got from people passing us. Who cares if two men are holding hands? "I'm looking forward to the sun. Maybe even some fun in the sand."

"Oh, really?" I smirked, wrapping my free hand around his waist. "What kind of fun?"

"Well, I was thinking of maybe fucking your pretty ass until you beg me to stop," whispered Charlie, pulled me closer to him. "Then maybe tasting that amazing cock of yours."

"Fuck, Charlie," I moaned, softly. "You are such a fucking tease."

"Am I?" he smirked, bringing his lips down to mine. "What if I told you that I want to take you into the bathroom right now and take you?"

"I would say let's go," I whispered.

Charlie smiled as he pulled on my hand, leading me over to the bathroom. He didn't say a word as he pulled me into one of the stalls and locked the door. He pulled me to him and crushed his lips to mine, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and pressed him against the side of the stall. I slid my hand down his chest and popped the button on his jeans.

I slipped my hand inside his pants and gripped his large erection in my hand. His cock twitched and he moaned in my mouth. I love the sounds that I make come out of his mouth. I massaged his tongue with mine as I slowly stroked his cock. Charlie was slowly thrusting his hips into my hand. I pulled my lips from his and smirked as I fell to my knees in front of him.

I pulled his pants and boxers down around his angles. His cock was sitting about an inch from my mouth, begging me to take him in. I wrapped my hand back around him, causing him to moan softly, and licked the tip.

"Fuck, Peter," he moaned, loudly.

"Shh, lover," I teased. "We don't want to get caught now, do we?"

"Please, Babe," he begged, shifting his hips at me.

I winked at him as I opened my mouth and took him all the way in. Charlie moaned again and moved his hand to the back of my head. God, I loved when the grabbed my hair like that. I slowly started moving my mouth up and down his cock, massaging him with my tongue. I gripped his hips in my hands as I started moving my mouth faster and faster on him. Charlie was gently thrusting himself into my mouth. His hand was gripping my hair tightly, like he was afraid that I was suddenly going to disappear. I slid one of my hands from his hips to his balls. Charlie moaned again as I pulled his balls into my hand and squeezed them.

"God, Peter…so close…" he moaned.

I moaned against his cock causing him to grip my hair tightly in his hand and release his sweet cum in my mouth. I sucked and licked him clean before I stood up and kissed him. He had just reaches his hand into my own pants, gripping my throbbing erection in his hand when someone banged on the stall.

"Airport security, come on out," said some man. I felt my face turn bright red as I looked back at Charlie. His mouth was hanging open. He quickly pulled up his pants, while muttering under his breath. "Come on, Gentlemen."

"Fuck," I muttered, unlocking the door. The two security guards were leaning against the wall across from us with smirks on their faces.

"Have fun?" asked the second of the two men.

The officers dragged me and Charlie out of the bathrooms and down to the security office. We passed Renee and Charlotte, who were sitting in front of our gate. They both laughed as the officers pulled us past everyone. It was so humiliating.

Then it got worse. They forced us to call the kids, to prove who were. I think the two assholes were just enjoying embarrassing the shit out of us. The kids thought it was hilarious and spent a good five minutes just laughing on the other end of the phone. After what felt like ever, they released us. We found Renee and Charlotte waiting for us outside the office.

"So we missed our flight," said Renee, smirking at us.

"Sorry," we muttered.

"It must have been one hell of blowjob," laughed Charlotte.

"Oh, it was," blushed Charlie, winking at me.

* * *

**So here is the infamous bathroom blowjob. What's you think? Up next: the gym scene with G/R/K/ EM. **


	13. Chapter 13

**KATE POV**

I woke up this morning with a huge smile plastered on my face. Our first day on the island had been amazing. Rose, Emmett, Garrett, and I had spent the day just lounging by the pool, no worry, no stress. Nothing but just being together. It was amazing and perfect. Just like my lovers were.

I looked over to where they were laying, wrapped in each other's arms after our night of love making. In the last few days since we had fully became one, everything was just…right. For the first time in way too long, I felt safe, loved, wanted by the people who held not only my heart but my soul. I was madly in love with all three of them. For the first time in a long time, I was starting to believe that I deserved to be loved the way they loved me.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Rose. I looked back over at her and saw her smiling at me.

"I was thinking that I want to go work out," I smiled. "What to hit the gym with me?"

"Sure," she giggled.

Rose and I pulled out of our lover's arms and quickly got dressed. We held hands as we made our way down the stone pathway to the gym. We each climbed into one of the treadmills and started running. I watched Rose as we ran next to each other. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. I had never been attracted to a woman before I met her.

That day she and Emmett came over for Thanksgiving, I nearly lost control and took her right there. She was beautiful and amazing. The way she protected Bella was inspiring. Of course, that piece of shit Alex knew I had feelings for her. He could read me like a book. The moment my family left us alone, he turned to me and I knew I was in trouble.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Rose, stopping her run. I realized I had tears slipping down my face.

"I'm just so happy, Rose," I whispered. "I never thought I would be able to feel this happy again."

"Aw, Baby, you make us feel happy," sighed Rose, stepping over and pulling me into her arms.

"She's right," smiled Emmett, wrapping his arms around the two of us. "I've never felt this complete before, Kate. I know it's because you and Gar."

"For me as well," murmured Garrett, joining our hug. "I…"

"You what?" asked Rose.

"I love you all," whispered Garrett. I smiled and brought my hand up to his cheek. "I know it's quick-"

"I love you all, too," I said. Garrett smiled and looked up at us.

"We do too," smiled Rose. "Emmett and I love you both so much. We want forever with you."

"I like the sound of forever," I whispered.

Emmett pulled me into his arms while Garrett wrapped his around Rose. Emmett gently cupped my face in this large yet gentle hands as he slowly lowered his lips to mine. My entire body tingled as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body flush with his. I could feel his growing erection through the thin layer of our shorts.

I smiled as I pulled my lips away from his and grabbed his hands. I pulled her over to one of the weight benches and pushed him down. Emmett growled as I pulled off my shirt, letting my bare breasts free. His eyes traveled down my torso as I slipped my hands into my shorts and slowly, ever so slowly, shimmied them down my legs, kicking them out of the way.

"You are so beautiful," her murmured, pulling off his t-shirt. I knelt down in between his legs, causing him to inhale sharply.

"Oh, fuck, Rose," moaned Garrett.

Emmett and I both turned and saw Rose on her knees, completely naked, with Garrett's cock in her mouth. He had his finger's wove into her hair as he gently thrust his cock in and out of her mouth. I turned back to Emmett, who was watching his wife with hooded eyes. I slipped my hand into the elastic waistband of his shorts, drawing his attention back to me. He smiled as he lifted his hips, allowing me to pull his shorts off. His raging hard on sprung out. So fucking beautiful.

I tossed his shorts aside, not really caring where they landed, before I wrapped my hand around his cock. Emmett growled and bucked his hips up. I smirked as I leaned up on my knees and sucked on the head of his cock, lapping up the pooled juice that was seeping out.

"Kate…fuck," moaned Emmett, grabbing my ponytail as I took all of him into my mouth.

All I could do was moan as I slid him in and out of my mouth, slowly at first. His penis was delicious and large. I twisted my hand on the base of his cock in the opposite direction of my mouth, electing a moan and a whimper from Emmett. I was the one making the man whimper. Emmett was gently thrusting his hips up to meet my mouth. I could feel the wetness between my legs, sliding down my thighs. I slipped my free hand down between my legs and started thrusting my fingers in and out of myself while sucking on his cock.

"Oh, fuck, that's hot," growled Emmett. He pulled me off his cock and pulled my fingers out of my pussy. He brought them up to his mouth and greedily sucked my fingers clean. "Baby, you taste so fucking good."

"I need you now, Em," I murmured, standing up. I straddled him, grinding myself on him. "Baby, can I have you now?"

"You can have me forever," he groaned, lining his cock up to my wet entrance. I slowly slid down on him. Inch by inch, he slowly impaled me. "Fuck, Kate, so tight, so warm."

"God, you feel so good inside of me, Em," I moaned. I slowly lifted up before I slid back down. "So fucking good."

"Oh, fuck, yes," cried out Rose.

Emmett and I snapped out heads over to Rose and Garrett. Garrett had her bent over and was thrusting into her from behind. His hands were gripping her slender, hips in his very capable hands. I kept my eyes on them as I lifted up again and came down harder.

"Oh, FUCK," growled Emmett.

I looked back over at him as he slid his hands around to my ass, gripping it tightly in his hands as he lifted me up and down on his cock. I wove my fingers into his hair and pulled back slightly, causing him to moan as I attacked his lips with mine. His fingers were digging in my ass but I didn't care. It felt amazing. I pulled my lips from his and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, fuck me, Emmett," I moaned.

"Gar, oh yeah, Baby, harder," groaned Rose.

The room was filled with the sounds of our skin slapping together, the sounds our us coming together as one. The sound of our love for each other echoed around us. The soft moans, whimpers, occasional growls, and groans that spurred our lovemaking. Then, just as I was beginning to feel the tension of my climax starting, the door to the gym was thrown open.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Bella asked with a big smile. Emmett, Garrett, Rose and I all froze for half a second before we started scrambling for our clothes. Of all the people to catch us in the middle…

"You are so fucking busted," laughed Alice.

"I think the parents would like to know about this," smirked Jasper.

"Let's go tell them," chuckled Edward.

I froze as I pulled my shirt back on. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Bella laughed as they turned and ran out of the gym. I shared a look with my lovers before we chased after them. We would never live this down.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed all the outtakes. For now, I am going to mark this as complete but you never know when I might be inspired to add more to it. Please let me know what you thought about Kate's POV and their time in the gym.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SETH POV**

"_Hello."_

"_Seth," laughed Bella. "I have good news and bad news."_

"_Bella?" I asked._

"_Yes, Seth, this is Bella," snorted my boss. "Don't you want to hear the news?"_

"_I guess?" I said, like it was a question. I swore I heard people laughing in the background. "Are we on speaker phone?"_

"_Yes, but it's just Alice, Edward, and Jasper," snickered Bella. _

"_Oh," I said. "So what's this good and bad news?"_

"_Well, we found out who the dad to baby Jonah is," said Bella. _

"_Oh," I muttered. "Is the good news for me or Tanya?"_

"_That depends," snorted Bella._

"_On?" I asked, warily._

"_On if you were wanting her to fuck your ass," laughed Bella. My eyes closed as I heard the others laughing in the background. "Guys, stop."_

"_Shit," I muttered. "You told everyone, didn't you?"_

"_No, just Edward and Jasper," said Bella. I swear I could see her smirking. "So, um, are you happy?"_

"_Goodbye, Bella," I snapped, slamming the phone down. _

"_Seth, why did you just hang up on Bella?" asked Tanya, coming out of the kitchen. I took a deep breath and looked at her. _

"_You won," I muttered. _

"_What?" asked Tanya, confused. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw shut._

"_Emmett's the dad," I said, tensely._

"_YES," squealed Tanya. _

I shook my head, trying to push those thoughts out of my head. It's been a week since Bella called me and told me the news about Jonah's paternity. Tanya said she would give me a week to work through my nerves but that my ass was hers, literally. She had been on cloud nine all week, singing and shit. She had come home from work on Wednesday with a bag from one of the local sex shops. There was a look in her eyes that scared the shit out of me.

"Seth, are you almost ready?" asked Tanya, coming out of the bathroom.

I smiled as I looked at the love of my life. She looked incredible in her crimson cocktail dress. Her strawberry hair had been pulled up on the back of her head; just a few pieces where left down framing her gorgeous face. How I ever got lucky enough to land her, I will never know but she was mine and only mine.

"Yeah, Baby, I'm ready," I said, adjusting my tie. I went over and slipped my arms around her. "You look beautiful."

"You look sexy as hell," she growled, leaning up and kissing me. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I think so," I whispered. "Let's head to dinner."

Tanya and I headed out to the car. I helped her inside and shut the door behind her. She didn't say anything as we drove down to Mike's. I parked the car out front and ran around to help her out. I placed a small kiss on her lips before we headed inside. We were lead straight back to a table. Our waiter, a young man with bright red hair and brown eyes, came over and took our drink and dinner orders. Once he brought our drinks out, Tanya slipped her hand into mine.

"You look very nervous," she commented.

"I am," I admitted. She frowned and looked down. "But I'm excited, too."

"You are?" she asked, looking back up at me.

"Yes," I murmured, blushing softly. "I'll be the first to admit that I've been…curious about what it would feel like. Especially after getting to know Edward and Jasper more."

"I know what you mean," said Tanya, smiling softly.

"You do?" I asked. "Tell me."

"Well, it's just after being around Bella and Alice while Bella was going through her rehab," blushed Tanya. "They love each other so much. At first, I thought it was just them, Edward, and Jasper, but the more time I spend with the other, the more I realize that they all really work like that. I guess a part of me wonders…you know, what it would be like."

"Are you saying you want what they have?" I asked.

"No," said Tanya, quickly. "I'm not saying that. I'm just…curious."

"Ok," I said, slowly.

"This is getting awkward," murmured Tanya.

"No, I get it, Baby," I smiled. "You're curious about how they can love more than one person but I don't think I could love anyone but you."

"I don't think I could love anyone other than you, either," smiled Tanya, leaning over and kissing me.

A moment later our waiter brought our food out. We ate quickly and paid our bill. I took Tanya's hand in mine as we headed out of Mike's and back out to the car. As we drove back to our house, I could feel my nerves starting to build. I pulled the car up into the driveway and took a deep breath as I looked over at her.

"I love you," I said, softly.

"I love you, too," smiled Tanya. "Now get your ass in the house so I can have my way with you."

"You are enjoying this too much," I laughed, opening my door.

"I know," smirked Tanya.

Tanya slipped her hand in with mine as she led, or nearly dragged, me into the house. We headed upstairs to our bedroom. Tanya shut the door behind us and I took another deep breath. Slowly, Tanya began peeling my clothes off. Starting with my tie and shirt. She kept her blue eyes locked on mine as she slid her hands down my chest to the top of my pants.

I slid my hands behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it pool around her feet. Letting my eyes rake over her body, I felt my cock harden. Tanya was beyond beautiful. She was gorgeous and sexy. She had just the right amount of curves. Her breasts were perky and her nipples were already pebbled.

"Someone is excited," smirked Tanya, taking my manhood into her warm hands.

"Fuck, Baby," I moaned, leaning my forehead down on hers. "Do you know how fucking hot you are?"

"Tell me," she purred, leading me over to the bed. Tanya pushed me onto the bed, still stroking my cock in her warm hands. "Tell me, Baby."

"I have a permanent erection around you," I growled. Tanya pulled away from me and started removing the last bits of her clothing. She reached up and pulled the clip out of her hair, letting it fall down around her shoulders. Simply beautiful. "Baby, please…"

"Please what?" she asked, moving so that she was straddling me. I could feel her wet sex rubbing against my cock. "What do you want?"

"Fuck, I want you," I growled, grabbing her hips. "I don't care how, I just want you."

"You have me," whispered Tanya.

She slid her body down mine and took my cock into her mouth. My hand automatically went to the back of her head, gripping her hair into my hand. Tanya moaned as she started bobbing up and down on my cock, raking her teeth along the length of my shaft. I could feel my orgasm starting to build. I was almost there when Tanya pulled away.

"Fuck," I groaned.

"Patience," she sang, climbing off the bed.

I watched as Tanya headed into our huge walk in closet. A moment later, she stepped out of the closet with a strap on attached to her midriff. My mouth fell open and my cock twitched. She was sexy as fucking hell. She came over and crawled back onto the bed, resting in between my legs.

"I don't want to do anything that you don't want me to do," she said, softly.

"I want you to," I muttered. "Just be gentle."

"I will," smirked Tanya, winking at me. "Pull your legs back."

I didn't say anything as I pulled my legs back. Tanya poured some lube on her fingers and slowly eased a finger into my ass. Fuck, if it didn't feel kind of good.

"You ok?" she asked.

"More," I moaned. "Fuck, give me more."

Tanya didn't say anything as she slowly added another finger. I found myself gripping the sheet in my hands as she thrust her fingers in and out of me. Then she pulled her fingers out of me. I snapped my eyes to her and watched as she added more lube to the strap on. She took a deep breath as she lined up the tip of the fake cock up to my ass.

"Still ok?" she asked.

All I could do was nod my head. I held my breath as Tanya slowly pushed the head in. I gasped as I felt my puckered hole began to stretch around the silicone. By the time Tanya was fully sheathed inside of me, I was panting and my cock was throbbing.

"Move," I cried out. "Please, fucking move."

"I love you," she whispered, slowly pulling back and pushing back in.

I wanted to tell her that I loved her too but I couldn't get the words out. All I could do was moan as she filled me over and over. I pulled my legs further back, letting her in deeper than she was before. My cock was throbbing as it laid against my stomach. Tanya slid one of her hands off my thighs to my cock, wrapping around me. She started stroking me just as fast as she was thrusting in and out of me. I could feel my orgasm starting to build as she hit my prostrate over and over. My cock twitched as my body shook with the hardest orgasm I had ever had.

"FUCK!" I bellowed, spraying my stomach and Tanya's hand with my cum.

"I'm so close, Baby," moaned Tanya, slipping the strap on out of me.

I nearly threw her in the bed next to me and thrust three fingers into her. Her walls clenched down on my fingers immediately. Once Tanya had rode out her orgasm, I helped her take the strap-on off. We took a quick shower together and crawled into bed naked. Tanya leaned up in her elbow and looked over at me.

"So," she smirked, blushing. "Want to bet on who the daddy to Bella's baby is?"

"Sure," I laughed. "Same terms?"

"Yep," smiled Tanya. "I think it's Edward."

"I'm going with Jasper," I smirked, laying her back on the bed. "Can't wait to see how this one turns out."

**Thank you for the reviews. Will they ever learn not to bet? **


	15. Chapter 15

**TANYA POV**

"Well, shit," I muttered to myself, hanging up the phone in mine and Seth's bedroom.

Kate had just called and let me know that they found out that Jasper was the father of Mackenzie. I had really expected it to be Edward, seeing as they had sex first but I guess we don't know when Mackenzie was conceived. I stood up and headed out into the living room where Seth was sitting.

He was leaning over his laptop, working on some budget reports for work. He had really tried to take on some of the responsibility with Bella being on bed rest for six weeks. I knew she would appreciate how hard he has worked. That was just the kind of person Bella was and one of the reasons why Seth enjoyed working with her.

He looked up at me from his seat on the couch and smiled. How I ever managed to land at man like him? Not only was he the most incredibly gorgeous man I had ever met, but he was sweet and kind. He loved me and treated me like I was the most important person to him. I loved him more and more every single day.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked.

"Kate," I said, clearing my throat. "They got the results back for Mackenzie."

"And?" he asked, smiling at me.

"And you won this one," I muttered, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Baby, I didn't quite hear that," smirked Seth. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. He had shut his laptop and was slowly making his way over to me.

"I said you won this bet," I said, smiling at him. "Ok, you won so now you get to fuck my ass. Happy?"

"Extremely," laughed Seth, pressing me against the wall. My breath caught in my throat as he brought his lips down onto the side of my neck. He knew what that shit does to me. "You know, I love you, right?"

"Hmmm," I moaned, closing my eyes. "Yes, I love you, too."

Seth slid his hands down the side of my body until his hands rested on my hips. He kissed and sucked his way up my neck, leaving a fiery trail in his wake. He sucked my earlobe into his mouth and I let out a throaty moan that sounded like something you'd hear on a porno.

"You taste so good, T," murmured Seth. "You skin tastes like peaches and cream but you know what I like the best?"

"No," I said, breathlessly. Seth slid his hands down around to my ass and lifted me off the ground. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love the taste of your sweet pussy," he whispered, burying his face in my exposed cleavage.

"Seth," I cried, gripping his hair in my hands. My panties were soaked and I wanted him now. "In our room. Now!"

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked.

Seth carried me back into our bedroom and threw me in the bed. He was on top of me in a split second. He crushed his lips down on mine and slipped his hand up my tank top. He seemed to be plenty happy that I wasn't wearing a bra as he cupped my breast in his hand and pulled on my nipple. I thrust my tongue into his mouth, earning a moan from him.

"Fuck, Tanya," he murmured, pulling his lips from mine.

He sat up and pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He reached down and gripped the hem of my tank top and pulled it over my head and tossing it to where his laid. It only took us a few minutes to strip each other of the last few pieces of clothing that we were wearing, leaving as naked as the day we were born.

Seth leaned down and pressed his lips to mine once again before he made his way down my neck to my breasts. He played with my nipples for a couple of minutes, flicking them with his tongue and driving me completely wild. He knows exactly how to manipulate my body. He kissed his way down my abdomen and pressed my legs apart. He looked up at me as he snaked out his tongue and licked me from top to bottom.

"Fuck," I moaned, propping myself up on my elbows so I could watch him.

"That's exactly what I was hungry for," he smirked.

Seth wrapped his arms around my thighs and lifted me off the bed as he brought my up to his mouth. My elbows gave out on me and I threw my head back into the mattress. Fucking hell, he knows just want to do to get me going. Seth thrust his tongue in between my lower lips, lapping up everything he could get. Over and over he fucked me with his tongue, bringing me to the edge before pulling back. He was teasing me and enjoying every fucking second of it just based on the smirk on his face.

I finally had enough and pushed him over on the bed. I moved so that I was straddling him. I lowered my pussy to his mouth while I took his cock into my mouth. He moaned, sending vibrations through my entire body. I returned the favor and moaned around his cock. He gripped my ass in his hands and brought me firmly down on his mouth and fucked me good and hard.

I moved his cock in and out of my mouth, making sure to take in as much of him as I could. I loved his cock any way I could get it. He was long and thick but not too thick that I couldn't take him all the way. I slipped my hand in between his legs and tugged on his balls as I relaxed my throat and took him all the way in.

"T!" growled Seth, releasing his cum down my throat.

"Fuck, I'm so close, Seth," I moaned, grinding myself on his tongue. He slipped his hand up and pulled my clit between his fingers and I came hard. "Yes, fuck, yes."

Once Seth and I had rode out our individual orgasms, I fell onto the bed and tried to catch my breath. Seth turned so that he was facing me. He smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. It was a huge turn on and highly erotic. We had been kissing for a few minutes when I felt him getting hard again.

I pulled my lips away from his and took a deep breath. I was very nervous about letting him fuck my ass. I wanted to do it, to know what it felt like but I was still very nervous about it. Seth seemed to noticed that I was nervous as he moved so that he was hovering over me. Without saying a word, he slipped his erection into me.

"Seth," I murmured, enjoying the feeling of him being fully sheathed inside of me.

"You know what I love the most about you, Tanya?" he asked, moving in and out of me. "I love that you are honest with people. You don't hold back and you tell them just how you feel."

"God, Seth, you feel so good," I moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Tell me how you feel, T," he murmured, dropping his head into the crook of my neck.

"Nervous," I whimpered, pulling his weight onto me. Seth gripped my thigh and pulled my leg up onto his hip. "Curious…oh Fuck, Seth."

"I won't hurt you," he said, pulling back and stopping his thrusts, leaving him buried deep inside of me. "Ever. I love you and if you don't want to do that, we won't."

"I want to," I whispered. "Just gentle with me, ok?"

"Ok," he whispered, slipping out of me. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the condom and lube.

"No condom," I said. He looked back at me.

"It should help," he said.

"I was to feel you, not a piece of latex," I smiled. "Please."

Seth smiled back at me as he tossed the condom back into the drawer. He leaned back and sat on his heels. He squirted a large of amount of lube on his fingers. I pulled my legs back like he had done when he was going through this and took a deep breath. I felt his fingers pressing down on my puckered entrance and tensed up.

"Relax," he murmured.

I locked my eyes on him as I tried to relax my body. He slowly pressed one finger into me, letting it slide in and out a couple of times. Slowly he added one more than another until he had three fingers working in and out of me. His fingers felt amazing and I could wait to feel his cock sliding in and out of me. Like he could read my mind, he slipped his fingers out of me.

"Are you ready?" asked Seth, adding some more lube to his cock.

"Yes," I said, breathlessly.

"If it gets to be too much, just tell me to stop," he whispered.

"I love you, Seth," I murmured.

"As I love you, T," he smiled.

He took a deep breath of his own as he placed the tip of his cock at my opening. Slowly he pressed the head in. I gasped as I felt myself being stretched. Seth slowly inched himself into me, never taking his eyes off of mine. Once he was fully sheathed inside of me, he paused to make sure I was ok. I nodded my head for him to continue, unable to open my mouth and actually speak the words.

Slowly, Seth pulled back and pressed back in. I had never felt so full as I did in that moment. Feeling him inside of me like this, knowing that he was the only person who would ever have me like this, was almost orgasmic enough on it's own. Seth was slowly building up speed as he continued to thrust into me, hitting a deeper spot with each stroke.

I threw my hands up and pressed them against the headboard of our bed, bracing myself as he moved in and out of me. It was the single most incredible sexual experience of my life and that was saying something as Seth was quite the lover. I could feel my orgasm building again, coiling deep inside of me.

"I'm so close," I begged, nearly pleading with him to push me over the edge. "So fucking close."

"Fuck, me too, Tanya," he moaned, pushing down on my legs to deep his thrusts even more.

"OH FUCK YES!" I screamed, slamming my hand onto the headboard as I was completely overcome by pleasure. Seth thrust into me once, twice, and then a third time before he found his own release.

"GODDAMN, YES!" he roared, releasing inside of me.

He gently pulled out and fell onto the bed next to me. For a couple of minutes, we just laid there, panting as we tried to catch our breath. Seth rolled onto his side and brought his hand up to my face as I looked over at him.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"I'm great," I said, smiling. "I wouldn't mind doing that again."

"Yeah?" he asked. I simply nodded my head. "Good to know."

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed another installment of Seth and Tanya's bets. Who knows when they may make another one. Especially since they both seem to enjoy the outcome so much ;)**


End file.
